Elite Commando vs Lemur King
by JV's Jack
Summary: Their rivalry is no secret. But this time Skipper and King Julien take it to a new arena when they compete for their object of affection- where sharing isn't an option,spiking this competiton to the limit. This time, the gloves come off.
1. Chapter 1

Maurice sank his claws into the solid, dusty dirt. He had dug a hole deep enough that only his tail stuck up out of the ground. Little by little, he yanked chunks of earth and shoved them behind him in a rather large pile of dirt. It was hard work since the dirt was so dry and hardened tightly together. Beside the hole stood an impatient King Julien, with his arms crossed and tapping his foot almost in a rhythm, waiting for Maurice to finish digging.

"I do not understand this one bit, Maurice," he began with annoyance in his voice. "How could it be taking you this long to dig up a simple box?"

"Maybe if I had a little help, it wouldn't take this long," he growled under his breath.

King Julien sighed, "Fine…" Then he turned his head to the tiny Mort who stood right beside him. He blinked as Mort innocently watched Maurice work with a smile. King Julien then darted his attention to the sky and yawned. Once he blinked several more times- _WHAM!_

Mort fell face flat into the bottom of the pit- _Thump_!

"There!" nodded the bossy lemur. "Now, there shall be no more excuses why this shouldn't be taking so long! Now hurry up you lazzies!"

Maurice groaned and continued back to work. Mort almost instantly leapt to his feet and joined Maurice in the dig. King Julien loomed over with his paws to his hips. The pile of dirt began to grow slightly and within several more minutes, Mort clawed at something hard. His eyes gleamed and awed at his discovery.

"Oo, oo!" he cried cheerfully. "I found it! I found it!"

King Julien's lips lifted to a satisfied grin, "Oh ho! That'd be it the spirit, Mort! Now hurry it up, give it to me!"

Almost immediately, Maurice and Mort hauled out a fairly large chest-like wooden box and set it before their king with a _Thump_! The tall lemur eagerly leapt over towards it and clasped his paws together, chuckling with excitement in his eyes.

"Maurice!" he snapped his fingers. "The royal super secret key!"

The heavy set lemur approached him and presented him a silver key- a simple silver key.

"Good. Now, open it."

Maurice sighed heavily as he rolled his eyes and bent over to the chest and stuck the key inside the key hole on the lock. He turned it and it clicked. Suddenly Julien nearly shoved Maurice to one side as he lifted the chest open. The three lemurs peered inside. Suddenly a cloud of dust poofed towards their faces and they coughed.

"Blech!" coughed King Julien. "It's so stuffy and dirty and… very dusty."

"We hardly opened this thing in decades," pointed out Maurice as he fanned flying dust away. "Just what are we looking for anyway?"

Without answering, King Julien dove in and began rummaging for whatever he could possibly be searching for. The other two approached their heads over the chest, trying to catch a clear view inside. After a minute, "Ah ha!" His tail bristled into the air and he retracted himself from the chest and pulled out what he was looking for.

"I never thought I'd find you ever again!" he nearly shrieked. "I knew the royal brain wouldn't let me down to hide my special crown in my secret box with all my other precious things buried underneath my big a bouncy house."

"You're welcome," grumbled Maurice as he approached the chest and looked inside the box while King Julien hugged his big and colorful special crown.

He scanned all the contents of the box and whistled.

"Look at all this," he said. "Boy do these take me back to Madagascar."

"Eh?" wondered King Julien when he noticed an oddly shaped silhouette right at the base of the crown. "Aw, now I see. I put my little gecko friend in charge of my distant kingdom in Madagascar. Hm? What'd be it his name again? Heh, oh well. My crown still looks pretty and fit to be worn by the royal me."

Maurice and Mort began poking inside the chest and uncovering old items and they reminisced of the old times they had before.

"Look at this, my old back scratcher," smiled Maurice as he began testing it on his own back. "Ahh… and it still comes in handy."

Then Mort pulled out a pilot's cap and wore it on his head. He giggled and clapped his hands with joy, having fun with his little dress up.

"Hm… now that I think of it," began King Julien as he replaced his usual crown with his special crown. "This crown does remind me of my early days, and my dreams for expanding my great kingdom to an imperial empire. And I've done a very pretty good job at it."

"I wonder what else is in here."

Maurice stuck himself back into the trunk and continued exploring the contents.

"I remember how I was thinking, 'Hey, here's a crazy-ish idea. Why don't I expand my rule to a foreign land?' And then I was all like, 'Why that sounds like an interesting plan. Yes, yes, that sounds very nice.' And then I was like, 'Really, that is crazy 'cause I was just thinking the same thing. No, really? Sure, why ever not? Ah, you have a clever mind, my friend…'"

Maurice hardly paid any attention to what his king had to say as he searched deeper. Suddenly his eyes fell on a strange paper rolled up and tied in a red ribbon of sort. He tore the ribbon and rolled up the piece of paper and studied what was written inside. Then he smiled when he realized what it was.

"Uh, your majesty, look!" he called to King Julien. "It's our first royal decree you wanted to pass in… your previous kingdom."

King Julien approached Maurice and snatched the paper and began studying the document. He mumbled to himself and turned the paper upright, then sideways, then upright again. However the royal document didn't contain any words, but simple sketches and drawings (since the lemurs hardly knew how to read and write). It had multiple drawings, such as a drawing of King Julien lounging and lemurs surrounded him waiting to take his orders, and another drawing of a foosa slashed in red, and a sketch of King Julien dancing along with a group of other lemurs. There was also a sketch of Mort with a red slash across his face.

"Ah, of course!" exclaimed King Julien. "Actually I rather like this decree. It looks very nice. Very nice." Then after a pause, "I shall decree that this decree be put to good use!"

Then King Julien tossed the decree back to Maurice who caught it in time before it fell to the ground.

"Really, your majesty?" asked Maurice.

"But of course, silly Maurice. I had forgotten why it was such a nice and wonderful… um… pictures of me."

"Maybe you've also forgotten how it also got you your girlfriend?"

King Julien's ears twitched, "Huh? What is it that you said, Maurice?"

"Well according to your decree, as long as you had a queen, you kept your crown."

King Julien turned around back at Maurice and scratched his chin, "And since when did I ever have a queen?"

"Never."

"Hm… okay now you lost me there. So how is it that I kept my crown if I never had a queen?"

"Beats me, but you managed to dodge that decree and keep your crown somehow. Er, perhaps because your previous girlfriend was considered a queen, if I recall. Even though you two were never married."

"Hm, interesting," King Julien showed the least bit of interest throughout the whole topic. "Well, now it's time for my royal grooming."

"Now hold on, your majesty." The large lemur scurried before King Julien, preventing him form going any further. "You passed this decree, so now you've got to find a queen so you can keep your crown."

King Julien thought it over, and then sighed. "Can't I just un-decree the whole decree now?"

"Sorry King Julien, but as of now until you find your queen," Then he pulled his crown of his head. King Julien gasped suddenly and his pupils shrank, even little Mort stopped his fun and gasped in shock. "You are unable to continue your rule."

King- er- Julien began to twitch and quiver as the pressure set on him. Now he understood how serious this meant to him. The full meaning of his tragic loss hit him like an eighteen ton truck.

"What?! How?! Why?! Why must I be tormented so?!" he cried as he fell to his knees and wretched. "My crown! My kingliness!"

Even as he removed his entitlement as king, Maurice couldn't help but feel sorry for him. After all, he himself was nothing- an advisor- without his king. On top of that it was pathetic sight to see him sobbing on the ground for his crown. Like a baby crying because his bottle was taken away.

"Well your ma- um," then he coughed trying to shake off the awkwardness. "You haven't lost your crown completely, just find a girlfriend and you can have your crown back. You still have a shot."

Julien's ears twitched as a glimmer of hope shone over him.

"That's it then!" he leapt to his feet. "All I have to do is find my lady." He chuckled and wore a seductive grin. "Oh, that's nice. How hard can that be? I am the handsomest lemur in all of the Central Park Zoo."

"Um, not to burst your bubble, but I think that's just the problem. There are no other lemurs here in this zoo. Or anywhere else within this area for the matter."

"Ugh!" Then after a while, Julien snapped his fingers. "Okay! My brilliant head, even though it is without… the royal crown…" he nearly choked at the words. "I have come with a brand new, crazy-ish idea."

"Do tell."

"What if, listen closely now, what if I find… a _non_-lemur? Ah ha! Yes, I thought of it! It's brilliant, isn't it?"

"Uh, huh." Maurice rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know. Too stunned for the words, I know. Even I impress myself sometimes too. Oh, but the real question is, who would be my victim? Eh- I mean, my queen"

"That is the mystery."

The two put their paws to their chins and began to brainstorm who would make a proper bachelorette to the now former lemur king. Mort bounded over to them.

"Oh, please King Julien!" he squealed. "You have to think of something! I don't want you to go away!"

Then Mort began to sob as he hugged his king's legs tightly.

"And _I_ want _you_ to go away and STOP TOUCHING THE ROYAL FEET!!!"

He fiercely shook his leg and sent Mort flying away crashing into the ground just inches away from the wall.

"Hm… y'know I think I may have an idea," smiled Maurice.

"As do I. I say we set one of them, how you say, rat trappers, tonight and set it by-"

"Your new queen!"

"But why of course, Maurice! As I was saying, we put the rat trapper thingies where the ladies are, and then we see which one will come first."

"I don't think you can keep your crown for long with THAT plan."

"Ugh, fine! Must we be doing this the hard way? I want my crown back!"

"And you will, if maybe you can court with a certain someone."

"And who may that be?"

"Actually, I was thinking about that one otter, Marlene."

"The otter?"

"Well, yeah. Didn't you tell me about the one time she fell in love with you?"

"Hm…" Julien furrowed his brows and thought it over and muttered to himself. "What happened, what happened… I- oh yes! No wait… yes! Wait no… YES! Of course I remember! Blech, I cannot forget the horror from the grossness, and the snarling, and the crazy eyes… and the grossness!"

"Well she's cured from that, remember? Why don't you give her a shot?"

"Hm… well, she does look rather charming in her own, eh, special kinda way."

"Uh, huh," nodded Maurice.

"Hmm… I'll do it!"

Suddenly the tall lemur leapt up to the platform to where his throne sat.

"Watch! I will make the otter, hopelessly in love with me! How hard can that be? And then- I will continue to be the handsomest and royally king of the zoo!"

"That's the spirit!" cheered Maurice with a swish of his fist.

"Yay!" cheered Mort as he suddenly appeared beside Maurice.

"Yes! I shall wear my crown again!" Then after a brief pause. "Eh, actually, can I still wear the crown just for show? My head feels nude without it!"

Maurice sighed, "Oh, boy."


	2. Chapter 2

Almost around late afternoon on that same day, Marlene had kept herself busy by swimming in her pond. She enjoyed these tranquil times. She had kept herself quite busy in the morning, doing a little bit of spring cleaning in her habitat. Now she was quite content that she has some free time to get some exercise in her pool. After all, she felt a little guilty for eating that extra pound of sardines for breakfast. Hey, even otters get that feeling sometimes right? Yes, and she felt much better indeed, especially after a job well done with her cleaning. Doesn't that sound familiar?

Eventually after a few laps, she hopped out of the water and shook the water out of her fur. She inhaled in fresh air and puffed out her chest. She was perfectly happy with what she had now. It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun was shining, the temperatures weren't too cold or too hot, and she could hear the local birds chirping from the blue, cloudless skies. She just knew today was going to be an interesting day. All morning she's been having a gut feeling that something great was headed her way, and this happy scenery was almost a sure sign of it!

As she trotted away from her pond and began to prepare herself to climb above her rock to sunbathe for a while, an unsuspecting paper plane was headed toward the back of her head! It zoomed and glided through the air until eventually- _poof_! It darted at the back of Marlene's head. It startled her a bit and was bewildered to find the paper plane, with the tip crumbled from the impact against her head. She picked it up and instinctively unfolded the piece of paper, as if she already guessed there would be a note inside. She blinked at the single figure drawn on the paper, an arrow that seemed to be pointing to the right.

Marlene turned her attention to the right, but she didn't see anything or anyone out place. Her eyes scanned everywhere, but she could find nothing unusual.

"Over here!" cried a voice from behind her.

Marlene whirled around and blinked as she saw something rush into the bushes before her. She blinked and tilted her head to one side. She was certainly confused now and she wanted answers.

"Um, can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes," the bush replied. "Come closer!"

Marlene blinked and was very much surprised by this peculiar encounter.

"Come!" it said. "Don't be shy, just come closer."

She cautiously yet obediently approached the bush and paused.

"Closer!"

She inched closer.

"Closer!"

She stepped another foot or two until she was able to lean her muzzle into the bush that a leaf nearly touched her nose. She was very much curious what was going on.

"Tell me," it suddenly spoke. "Do you feel lucky?"

"Uh… what?" she asked.

_WHOOSH!_ Suddenly Julien, Maurice, and Mort popped out from the bush and gave Marlene quite a surprise as she was taken aback! She nearly yelped as Julien's right-hand men blew on party blowouts and tossed confetti at her! She looked on, wide-eyed and bewildered and wondered what could these clowns want?

"Ha ha!" cheered Julien. "For you are the lucky winner!"

"What? Huh?" she asked with annoyance. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Is it not obvious, silly otter?" smiled Julien. "Maurice?"

Maurice approached Marlene as she got up again on her feet, "Well Marlene, you've been chosen out of many, by his grace, to uphold a very special, _very_ important position in the royal court. Congratulations!"

"Really?" she raised a brow. "Exactly, what is that position and what makes me so special to get it?"

Suddenly the tall lemur hopped out of the bushes and leaned in really close to Marlene. She blinked at his gesture.

"My Marlene, of course you are special," he cooed.

"Huh?"

"Your eyes, your smile, and that beautiful, ha what am I saying? That _gorgeous_ figure… almost as gorgeous as my royal figure." He motioned his paws in a curved figure as he drew closer.

"Uh, huh…" She was caught completely off guard by this act, just what did he think he was doing?

"And look at those big, brown… eh, shiny eyes! They are _almost_ as big and beautiful like mine."

"And your point? Julien?" she asked now very irritated. She truly believed they were wasting their time making a big fool of her _and_ themselves.

"Oh, right, right, right. Short and sweet, and to the point, right? Gotcha, there, hmm… Marlene the otter, I am appointing you a position which will involve lots of parties with me, massaging my feet when I get tense, and lots of courting with me."

She cocked her head to one side, "And exactly that is?"

"Maurice!" Julien snapped his fingers pompously.

Maurice stepped between them, "Uh, he's asking if you're willing to be his girlfriend," he stated.

"Not 'if willing!'" cried Julien as he shoved Maurice out of the way. "I. Want. You. To be my girlfriend."

Her ears and tail twitched and nearly jumped back at his words! How could he make this offer all of a sudden? And how dare he approach it to her in a demand? Why the nerve!

"So right now if we hurry, I've got a lovely spot to sit right next to me on my throne. And we don't have a bed for you yet, so you can make the do with the chair if you like… or maybe we can _share_ a bed to if you like? Hm… yes that might work nicely... it gets rather chilly at night."

"Now hold on!" She snapped as she approached him close enough that her finger drilled deep into his chest.

Julien didn't expect this reaction as he found himself being intimidated by her glaring bright eyes!

"First of all, who do you think you are to demand something like that to me? With that attitude of yours, there is no chance in heck that we'll ever be together like that! You've got to be the most spoiled, annoying lemur ever! And not even just as a lemur, in the whole _zoo_ for crying out loud!"

Julien gulped as he stepped back to escape the pain she was pinning on his chest, "Okay, eh, easy now with the finger…" He could feel the burn now!

"So you can forget about it and pass that 'position' to someone else! 'Cause it sure ain't gonna be me! Your Royal Bossiness!"

She stomped off almost in a huff as she whirled around angrily. She left inside her home, fuming from the insulting encounter from the lemurs.

Mort and Maurice were shocked that Marlene had stood up to Julien like that. As they turned their attention up at him, Julien rubbed his bruised chest and panicked over what just happened.

"No one has…" he nearly choked. "Ever stood up to me like that before… Maurice the mutiny has already begun! I thought you said she wouldn't figure it out that I am not royalty anymore!"

"Easy, Julien," comforted Maurice. "I'm sure she doesn't know about it. But if you don't mind me saying, I don't this is the best tactic to reel her in."

"Ugh! This is going to be harder Maurice than I have ever thought, Maurice." He drooped as he rubbed his face a bit. Then after a while, "Still, I have only noticed until now how big and bright her eyes really get when she is grumpy."

"I'm sure." Maurice turned at Marlene's house and flinched at the thought of her anger.

"Are you certain there is no other… how do you say? Candidates?"

"Now your majesty, you can't just give up on her. Think about your crown. Besides, she's the only possible candidate in this zoo. What you need is to think another way to win her heart."

"Hm… perhaps you are right, Maurice. After all, her angry vibe does give me the tingleys… eh, in a good way. Yes, Maurice! She is the only one for me! And I will not stop until she is all mine!"

"Yay!" cried Mort.

"Now you're talking!" agreed Maurice.

"Yes!" Julien felt renewed motivation to continue courting with Marlene. He wasn't about to let her go just yet! He was now determined more than ever to win her heart! "Now, let us go back home. I am now late for my royal pampering! Remember that with or without my authority, I cannot lose track of my schedule!"

Maurice sighed as he shook his head.

"I guess some things never change," he muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long before Marlene stepped out and stood at the opening of her home for a while. After making sure no bossy lemur was waiting for her, she drew a breath and looked around her surroundings. She needed to find something positive to keep her mind busy from remembering the lemurs. She needed to cool down, not that she was on the verge of a rampage or anything, but she refused to let even the slightest irritation get in the way of enjoying the good weather today.

It wasn't long before she spotted something to keep her at ease.

On the other side she spotted the penguins keeping themselves busy as well on the platform of their habitat. They were playing volleyball, and by their happy grins and how hard they were playing, it sure looked fun. Marlene smirked and jogged her way towards them.

She hopped and clung onto the bars of the bars of their habitat and watched their game. The four had split their teams into Skipper and Kowalski versus Rico and Private. This sure looked like an interesting match-up.

"You call that a spike?" taunted Skipper. "I've seen road kill with better spikes!"

Private looked puzzled, "You have?"

Skipper rolled his eyes, "Get a load of this!"

As Rico slapped the volleyball over the net, Skipper leapt into the air, flipper raised, and with all his might he sent the ball crashing the opposing team! Private yelped as he saw the ball hurdled at them with full power! _THWAMP_! Even Rico couldn't get the ball in time to prevent it from hitting the ground, it came too quickly and he couldn't react fast enough.

"Indeed an excellent spike," awed Kowalski.

Rico whistled a note to signal his impression.

"You alright there, Private?" asked Skipper with a smirk.

"All's well here, Skipper," replied Private as he stood up.

"Atta boy, Private," he smiled. "Nothing like a good ol' game of volleyball to spend a hot afternoon like this."

The ball rolled towards him and he picked up in his flippers and motioned the others he was ready to serve the ball.

"Okay, team; this is where things start to heat up!" he called.

Marlene's grin grew big as she watched Skipper toss the ball into the air and give it a great smack over the net. The day only seemed hot to them because they were playing hard! It was obvious these birds were showing themselves off as each one slammed the ball to and fro with all they had. _THUMP, WHACK, SMACK_!!! Marlene observed how all four wore smirks and determined looks. She especially eyed how Skipper slid across the court to prevent the ball from hitting the ground; she had always liked that determined look he had on his face. It made her feel nice inside. _Who ever thought watching them play would make me feel like I'm playing the game too,_ she thought. _Especially how great Skipper's playing! He has to be the best player because he's more fit than the others; I can almost see it underneath his feathers! And he always looks so cool when he smiles like that. What can I say? He's a pretty cool guy_!

Yup, there was nothing like watching the penguins play a hot game of volleyball on this fine day. And Marlene didn't even realize she was slumping over the fence.

"Oh! 'Ey there Marlene!" Private chirped.

Marlene gasped as her focus on Skipper was interrupted. She quickly lifted herself from the bars and clung onto it again from the other side. Skipper turned around and faced her. He was now looking right at her.

"Well, well," began Skipper as he turned himself around at her. "Looks like we've got ourselves a spy."

"Me? A spy?" Marlene rolled her eyes. "C'mon. I was just coming over to say hi. It's not like you guys to have some fun every now and then."

"Fun? This isn't fun," stated Skipper.

"This is part of our training exercise," said Kowalski as-a-matter-of-factly.

"But we're still having fun all the same!" piped Private.

"Private!" scolded Skipper. Then he turned to Marlene, "The point is, you shouldn't be sneaking up on us, _especially_ during the middle of our training. We wouldn't like you to trigger our evasive tactics when once we've covered our moves roster and are more than capable to-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," smiled Marlene with a flick of her paw. "I'll try to keep that in mind. But c'mon, you wouldn't leave me out of the fun now would you?"

Skipper cocked his brow.

"I mean, look at this gorgeous weather. It's a pretty great day for a rousing game of volleyball!" She hopped over to the volleyball net and picked it up, bouncing it up and down in her paw as she smirked back at the penguins. "So, which team am I on?"

"You? Pfft! Fat chance," cackled Skipper.

"Huh? What?" Marlene put her paws on her hips.

"Didn't you hear Kowalski?" He waddled over to her. "This is a special training exercise, for elite forces. A.K.A. not you."

He snatched the ball away from her.

"Ha! Just kinda training can you possibly get from playing volleyball?"

"All sorts of things _you_ wouldn't understand. It helps build endurance, focus, and… spiking tactics… look you won't be able to handle it. We play serious games here."

"And what makes you think I can't handle it?"

"Oh please, Marlene, let's not go through with this." He put a flipper over his face.

"What? I wanna know what makes you so sure?"

Skipper sighed heavily, "Look can we do this another time? We've got training to catch up on. Can't you understand that elite forces have a strict schedule to uphold?"

"Well you're little training will have to wait until I get my answer!"

As the two began to spark another argument, the other penguins drew a sigh and sat on the platform, partly relieved they could catch some breath. After all they've been up all morning at it. Rico even regurgitated a water bottle and after uncapping it, her gulped down the cool, clear liquid down.

"Now Rico don't hog the whole thing," scolded Kowalski.

"Boy the two sure argue a lot with each other," commented Private as he kept his attention on Skipper and Marlene.

"Must be their favorite pastime," Kowalski shrugged. "But I'm too exhausted to compute anything at the moment. Whew!"

"Well it's just something I noticed."

"Yes, well… Rico, do you ever mind sharing?"

Rico gulped his fill and chuckled bashfully, then passed the bottle on to Kowalski.

"Listen to yourself, Marlene, you're just proving yourself wrong over and over again," objected Skipper.

"What? Look who's talking! You know I'm tough enough to take on your training, and I'm just proving you wrong!"

"I'm just stating the obvious as delicately as possible so I won't hurt your little feelings."

"Oh yeah tough guy? Well if you're such an elite commando, why don't you just tell me what you've got to say? Short. Sweet. And to the point!"

Tensions were really peaking now, and frankly Skipper was quite sick of it. He really wanted to get back to the game, now that he knew his team was taking this moment to take a break. Well not on his watch. He wanted to keep his team in top shape and he was going to do whatever it takes to make sure they stay that way. He was the elite leader after all.

"Okay, so here it is: short, sweet, and to the point," he said with a sort of attitude in his voice, with one flipper on his hip and the other flipper holding the ball.

Marlene squinted and folded her arms with her brow cocked, waiting for his comment. The rest of the team was just as curious to hear what he to say about her, so they looked on attentively.

"You're. Too. Soft."

Marlene rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. I can so take you on right now!"

"No you wouldn't. 'Cause you know why? You'll always be the cute and naïve one. You're like a frail little lamb, barely able to stay on your tiptoes. Face it, Marlene; you'd never be able to be much use with your kinda attitude. You'll always be the damsel in distress. No more."

He stated these words as if they were facts, like this was the way it worked and was certain that it could never be proven wrong. Marlene's temper began to skyrocket to the roof! Her whiskers trembled, her teeth were grinding, and she was about ready to tackle him and prove all his words false! And if that weren't enough, Skipper went on.

"Although now that I think of it, you weren't exactly the damsel in distress when we were in the outside world the other day."

Marlene's eyes grew wide. Even the other penguins gasped at the comment. They now realized Skipper had the intention to cross the line.

"You said you wouldn't bring that up again!" Marlene snarled.

"Hardly a damsel if I don't recall."

"Why you-"

"So now that the cards are on the table would you please leave us to our training so that the next time you turn to an overgrown fur ball, we'll be able to save you again… again."

Skipper then turned his back on her. Marlene's arms fell to her sides and her ears and whiskers drooped. She could literally feel her heart sinking to the pit of her stomach. As Skipper turned away and waddled over to the court, Marlene swallowed hard and tried her best not to show what she was feeling right now, it would only prove Skipper's point.

"C'mon, boys," called Skipper. "Time to get served!"

The penguins obediently got to their feet and waddled over to the court, all looking at Marlene's way as they did. When she realized this, she immediately turned away and without another word she fled their habitat. All three penguins felt sorry then, especially Private. He knew better than anyone else how to read sad feelings, and he knew Marlene was deeply hurt.

As Kowalski served the ball, Private expressed his thoughts, "Are you sure you weren't too hard on her, Skipper?"

"Nah, she'll be fine," Skipper shook his head as he slammed the hurdled ball.

"Skipper, you did promise to Marlene you wouldn't bring up that episode about her hideous transformation beyond the zoo walls," added Kowalski almost in a scolding voice.

"It was the only thing I could think of to get her off my back," replied Skipper. "She was interrupting our training and I am obligated to keep you boys in line. Besides she'll be fine."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Private as he and Rico tried to hit the incoming ball back over the net.

"With her 'find the good in others' routine, she'll get over it in no time. She knows she's helpless without us, she'll be back. She always does."

With that he spiked the ball back to the opposing team, earning another point to him and Kowalski.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Maurice was just about to wrap up Julien's grooming session as picked at the tall lemur's knots in his bushy tail. It was a tedious task, especially when Julien would twitch his tail from time to time as he lounged on his chair on his chest, wearing a pair of shades and staring out at the view before him. He sighed as he sapped in the simple moment of relaxation. During this quiet moment and picking at the last of these knots, Maurice began to wonder if there was any difference between King Julien and crownless Julien!

Suddenly Maurice caught a glimpse of Marlene quickly slipping into her habitat. But there was something odd about her entry back home… were those… tears?

"Look, your majes- uh…" began Maurice.

"Ugh… what is it now, Maurice?" asked an irritated Julien. "You know I do not appreciate even small talk when I am being pampered."

"Just look!" grumbled Maurice as he tapped on Julien's back and pointed forward.

Julien lowered his shades down his face as his eyes peered over them and focused his attention before him.

"Huh… you'd think that maybe the chimps would find a more _private_ location to scratch there…"

"Not that!" Then Maurice grabbed Julien's hands between his paws and redirected him to Marlene's habitat.

Julien blinked as he caught only the last bit of Marlene suddenly disappear inside her shelter. That was all he saw.

"See her?" asked Maurice.

"Why of course I see her!" replied Julien as he got up off his chair. "So my perfect queen has returned back to her petty cottage… eh, so now we must go... right?"

"Well did you take a good look at her?"

"Whatever could you mean?"

"Well, we may be a good deal far from her habitat, but from here it looked like she was sad or something."

"Why of course she is, silly Maurice."

"Huh?"

"It is so obvious, Maurice. It is clear that she is missing and longing to be at her king's side! Well we cannot let her suffer anymore now shall we?"

"I'm sure not. I doubt that's why she looks sad, but this _is_ a good time to try something."

"Ooo, can I come too?" Mort suddenly chimed in out of nowhere.

"Why of course not, silly," replied Julien. "This is something only I must do… _alone_." He said his last statement dramatically as if he were going on a dark mission.

"But…" Mort's lower lip began to quiver. "Maurice is coming too…"

"Besides, I don't think it's all that wise to leave Mort all alone here," reminded Maurice.

"Curse you, Mort! Why must you always be so difficult with my plans!" pouted Julien.

But little Mort simply giggled giddily as he smiled and stuck his forefinger over his lower lip.

* * *

Marlene scurried to her bunk and flopped herself on it. Crying? No way! She was too level-headed to break down over something as insignificant as those words that that jerk had told her. _Or am I_? She thought to herself and wiped away something wet from her left eye until it disappeared. She hugged a pillow tight to her chest as she buried her face into it and moaned. She had never felt so bad about herself. Who did Skipper think he is to talk to her like that? And why did it matter that he called her those things? Hardly any insult thrown at her had ever gotten to her like those words did. So was it possible that Skipper's words cut her down deep? _How does he do that_? She thought to herself. _And why? He humiliated me in front of his team! Is that how he gets his kicks? That jerk! How dare he treats me like that? He knows all that is not true! I know it! Does he really think of me like that? I'm not soft! And I'm certainly feminine. He wishes I were a damsel in distress, huh! What does he know, that-_

She drew a deep breath and her face appeared over her pillow. She blinked and stared off at nothing in particular, still lost in her thoughts and still feeling so down. If only someone can understand what she was feeling. If only he can understand how badly those words hurt. If he can just understand how unfair he was being. After all, he was all she actually ever thought she could-

"HELLOOOO!"

"Huh?"

Marlene sat herself up and turned towards the entrance of her home. There she found Julien, Maurice, and Mort walking right in through the door. Marlene growled annoyingly at herself. This trio was the last set of characters she wanted to see in the whole world right now.

"What do you three want?" she nearly snapped at them.

"Now is that the kinda tone you should address to me?" replied Julien coolly.

"Just get outta here if you're going to waste my time," she breathed, trying not to throw her anger against them.

Julien looked back at Maurice and whispered, "Maurice she has a temper."

"Just be cool," he suggested. "This is still your chance to woo her. Try comforting her."

"Ohhh, I see what you are thinking you sly dog you."

"Just get in there!"

"Oh right." He turned his attention back at Marlene. "Now what ever is the matter with you?"

"What?" she cocked her head to one side. "What are you talking about?"

"Now don't try to play if off," Julien insisted as he waved his paw in front of her. "I can read these things, you know? It's like my secret power. The sky spirits had granted me this gift, you like?"

"Yeah right." Marlene rolled her eyes.

She couldn't help thinking what an idiot she thought he was being right now. But the next thing she knew the tall lemur sat right at her side, with his arm around her shoulder! This took her by great surprise!

"It is like a sickness, my dear," he stated sadly as he shook his head slowly side to side. "And I am like the doctor, I can see these things. And like a good doctor, I also how to cure!"

He threw his paws in the air and cheered at his remark.

Marlene blinked, "So, what's you're point?"

"Well my beautiful patient, first I have to know how severe it is."

"Severe?"

"Tell me what is wrong."

"Why would you care anyway?" She crossed her arms and glanced down at the ground.

Julien looked up at Maurice and gestured for help. But Maurice simply motioned for him to keep going. Julien thought it over and then his face lit up.

"Well aren't I your friend?" he replied. Marlene looked back at him. "Friends help each other out. And even my royal self can care for the commoners- er, subjects- uh… friends."

Marlene sighed and fidgeted with her paws a little bit before she finally answered him.

"Well… it's no big deal anyway. It's just this jerk called me stuff and… that's all."

"No. How dare they?!"

"Eh, it's no big deal. I never let those things get to me. That's _my_ special ability."

And then they both laughed. Julien then eyed Maurice and Mort who were already on their way out. Maurice also can sense when he and Mort aren't needed anymore. Maurice and Mort simply smiled at him, waved good bye, and left.

Then Julien turned back at Marlene, "See? You're looking better already!"

"I guess so," shrugged Marlene. "Thanks doc."

"Oh ho ho! I like that, that is funny. That, that's nice."

Then they stared at each other with warm smiles. Suddenly Marlene felt nice and better than she felt before. How Julien managed to make her feel this way, well she might never know. And since when can he be this gentle to her. He was always so pompous and arrogant and- well the list goes on! But somehow, none of them seemed to apply what he was doing right now.

"Well I don't mean to sound so forward," gushed Julien. "But I never thought getting to be with you like this could actually feel so nice."

"Really?" asked Marlene.

"But of course! Eh… actually this kinda nice. I could get used to this."

"Huh?"

"Er… you know… spending more time with you like this."

Marlene blinked. Was he actually nervous around her? Does this mean maybe he has another intention underneath his words?

"Of course, if you don't mind at all, my dear," said Julien sweetly and he held Marlene's paw and patted it between his own paws.

Marlene gushed at this sweet gesture. It was sweet of him to act like this toward her… but since when did he act like this with her?!

"Why would want to spend more time with me anyway?" Marlene asked.

Julien's eyes darted around the room as he tried to come up with an answer. Then he looked back at her and smiled tenderly.

"Well I have to make sure my patient stays well."

He rubbed his paws along her soft one. Suddenly the way he looked at her made her feel fuzzy inside and she blushed and turned away, hoping he won't notice it. But it was too late. He smiled with satisfaction; this was exactly what he wanted. He couldn't help but smile though… she looked so cute! Perhaps he might enjoy this after all.

"So, see you soon, eh?" he asked he got up, yet he still held her paw.

"What? Uh, yeah… sure I guess," she shrugged with a nervous.

"It's okay; I'll good care of you." He winked and with that he trailed off.

Marlene watched him exit her home… almost with a feeling of disappointment. She was actually enjoying his company! She looked at ground and sighed. She didn't want this to end so soon. It actually felt nice.

"Why don't you just stick around-" she nearly forced out as she slowly lifted her attention back at him.

Suddenly Julien darted right at her and put his finger her mouth! He was just at the exit a moment ago and suddenly he was standing inches from her! This was very unexpecting!

"Don't worry," he replied almost in a whisper. "For I shall return, my dear."

Marlene blinked. This seemed very much out of character for him! None of this was making any sense at all. Yet… it was still nice.

Then Julien turned back and headed for the exit. "See you soon."

Marlene sat there, still in a somewhat daze, "Y-Yeah… see ya."

Julien looked with his gentle grin and winked and he pointed at her and left her home. The otter had no comment to what the heck just happened! Since when did he act so nice? She beginning to suspect he was up to trouble in store for her. But for what purpose? Is he serious about being this nice to her? Since when? Poor Marlene was left with this confusing mixture of emotions and thoughts through her head, but unfortunately they won't be answered until soon.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah ha! I have done it!" cheered Julien as he hopped back into his lemur habitat.

He knew that Maurice and Mort had retreated back there, and he ran practically at full speed to tell them of his time with Marlene. He hopped over the fence and bounced on his inflatable bounce house to reach the top of the platform where the other two were waiting for him.

"See, Maurice?" exclaimed Julien with satisfaction on his face. "I told you I can be a smooth speaker of talk!"

"That's just great news!" smiled Maurice.

"Yay!" squealed Mort.

"Ah ha! I knew I could do it! Now I can get my kingdom back!" Julien waved his arms in the air.

"Mm-hm," nodded Maurice. "So when's your date?"

"Ha ha… wait- pardon?"

"Well your law states that once you've got a girlfriend- you know, when you're officially _dating_ a girl- you have full power as king."

Julien's ear twitched for a second and he smiled a nervous smile.

"Well, _are_ you officially dating?"

"Eh…well I said I would see her soon…"

"You are clueless about this gig, aren't you?" Maurice folded his arms.

"Why of course I am! I- eh… am just waiting… for the right moment!"

"Mm-hm." Maurice rolled his eyes.

"And now my ingenious plan as now been into action, and that beauty of an otter… will be mine!"

Maurice couldn't help but smile. Maybe this is what the king needed to change his bossy ways. This idea might actually work on his favor after all.

* * *

A bright morning began the next day. The sun shone and the air was fresh and sweet. Marlene had spent the night sleeping above her shelter, so the warmth of the sun on her back and face woke her. She blinked a few times before she arose and yawned and stretched like a cat. She looked at the beautiful skies above her as a fiery orange butterfly fluttered before her and took off gliding onto the warm winds. What another perfect morning!

After some yawning and stretching, she hopped off her shelter hoping that Alice had already stopped by earlier with her breakfast. She was already craving for some of that fresh fish in her belly. She bounded over to the entrance of her habitat to find some, but was disappointed to find it empty of sardines. She sighed, _Looks like I'll just have to wait_.

"Ho ho, I see you are looking better already!" called a familiar voice.

The otter turned around to find Julien clinging to bars of her habitat. She grinned slightly.

"I guess so," chuckled Marlene. "Thanks to you, I guess."

"The pleasure is all mine, Marlene."

She chuckled. Then Julien hops over the fence, high enough to pass over her pool and land on her platform without touching the water.

"So, what might be on your agenda for today?" he asked.

"What? Oh, uh, I guess first thing's just to wait for my breakfast," she shrugged.

"Pfft, who waits for breakfast now a these days? This zoo is all ours right?"

"Sure."

"So why do we not simply take what is really ours? We should be terrified to help ourselves in our own kingdom."

"Heh, our kingdom?"

"That is quite correct! See you are getting it."

"Well it does seem to make sense and all, but exactly how do you plan to do that without having to bug Alice? I'm sure it would make her upset if she found us out of our habitats."

Julien thought it over, but then smiled and snapped his fingers, "Leave that to me, Marlene, and I take care it."

"_Right_." She rolled her eyes and grinned.

* * *

At penguin HQ, Private popped out of the fishbowl entrance and was ready to scoop up the fish that would usually be waiting there at that time, but was surprised to find there was none to be found in the bowl. Private frowned; it'd usually be there by now. He looked around, hoping to find any signs of fish somewhere. Then he shrugged.

"Maybe Rico had already come up to get them," he wondered aloud.

He hopped back down the hole to report this to the others, but little did he know that he had just missed the tiny mouse lemur perpetrator as he leapt over the fence to exit.

"Rico," called Private as his teammate brushed his doll's hair. "You wouldn't have happened to pick up our breakfast already have you?"

Rico shook his head.

"Hmph, alright then. Do you know if anyone did?"

"Uh, uh," grunted Rico as he shook his head.

"Private!" called Skipper as he approached from behind. "What are you still doing here? You were supposed to get our fish exactly two minutes and fifty-three seconds ago."

"Sorry, Skipper. I would bring them to you if there were any in the fish bowl."

"What? What do you mean 'if there were any?'"

"There's no fish up there, Skipper."

"Our breakfast is gone without a trace." He rubbed the bottom of his beak.

Skipper's expression seemed puzzled, but he was upset for the fact that it disappeared without anyone realizing it! Not even him, and he had a knack for sensing intruders… most of the time.

"Perhaps Alice hasn't come by yet," suggested Kowalski when he heard the conversation.

"Fish and chips, how are we supposed to run our operations promptly if we all just ignored the schedule? Is that too much to ask outta that dame?"

"But what if she did come by?" added Private. "Where did our fish go then?"

"Nonsense, Private," Kowalski argued. "Our alarm system would've been triggered if anyone intruded without us knowing it."

* * *

Marlene sighed a breath of relief as she laid back and patted her tummy.

"That was delicious," she commented. "Nothing like a well-balanced breakfast to start the day."

"More like a ton- balanced breakfast to start the gorgeous morning we're having," added Julien.

"I know, I can't believe you managed to grab so much extra for us. Actually I'm kinda surprised you had any at all. I didn't know you ate fish."

"Ah, well, yes- lemurs also need some proteins from the scaly things for our, eh… nose?"

Marlene hadn't noticed that as she ate her share of fish, Julien had stashed his into a bush, hoping she didn't him. They sat across from each other on the grass right beside Marlene's home. Julien actually had Mort steal the penguins' fish and bringing them back before anyone, not even Marlene, knew that they were stolen. Alice came by a little after, which meant there was extra. Marlene sighed once more before he spoke again.

"So tell me Marlene, what do you think of me- I mean… what do you like to do?"

"Me? Oh, well I like to do all kinds of stuff. I like to swim, and eat fish, groom my fur, having fun, kicking back, hangin' out with Skipper, and-"

Suddenly she paused as the thought of what happened the other day entered her mind. But this was no time to space out about that! Julien was here!

Heh, heh… you know with the penguins… yeah there's like lots to do with those guys! Like helping Rico fix up his doll, listening to Kowalski's latest gadgets and experiments, talking with Private, and playing cards with Skipper, oh! We also like to play chess, and sometimes checkers, and just learning how to play all these other wacky card games I have no idea where the heck he learned them from. Like this other day Skipper had a losing hand, and then suddenly he throws in this rule that was totally uncalled for in…"

Suddenly she noticed Julien's blank stare as they stared at each other. Was she boring him? Was she losing him? She had to think of something quick.

"And I, uh… like to party…"

"Really?" exclaimed Julien as he put his arm around her. "Why didn't you say so in the first place? I like to party as well. As a matter of factly I am _king_ of throwing the best parties in the entire universe."

"You don't say." Marlene shrugged.

"No, I do say. In fact, how do you say we have the biggest party ever thrown in the history of ever?"

"Well, um, sure why not?"

"Why ever not? Come, you and me, we'll plan the most super-est, fun party ever! In celebration of our togetherness." He took her paw and squeezed it gently.

"Heh, our togetherness?"

"Well, we're now very good friends aren't we?"

Marlene sighed with her eyes turned the other way. Her thoughts were partly blank, but suddenly the penguins entered her mind. What would they think of all this? But… of what? It was just she and Julien planning a party together, what would that mean anyway? Then she took another breath when a memory entered her mind. _It means nothing to them_, she realized in her thoughts. _I'm just a mission, especially to _him_ anyway. _ Suddenly she realized she was keeping Julien waiting to long. She looked back up at his hopeful and childish eyes and she giggled.

"Okay, sure. Let's plan the most awesome party ever in the history of the Central Park Zoo!" she exclaimed with pride in her voice.

"Excellent, Marlene!" Julien cheered as he got up. "Let us be on our way then. We shall take this ingenious plan of ours to my royal chambers." He outstretched his paw in a gentlemanly manner towards Marlene.

Marlene took his paw with a bright grin, "With pleasure my new best buddy."

With that they linked arms and they made their way towards the lemur's habitat, both pumped and excited to show the zoo a great time! All in special occasion to celebrate their newly ignited friendship. However, that's what they called it for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Skipper paced back and forth at HQ, half mumbling to himself. If even the slightest event went out of routine, he was sure to make a big case to find out why. And finding out why the fish never came by that morning like it usually did was no exception.

"Are you sure no one came by and just took them?" suggested Private at the table with his fellow teammates.

"That's impossible," Kowalski insisted. "Our security system is state-of-the-art, and no one would ever pass in here without triggering it."

"Don't we set it up only at night?"

"Correct."

"And you remembered to turn it off in the morning, right?"

"Well yes, uh, affirmative."

"That way when Alice comes by, she won't accidentally trigger it herself, right?"

"…True, so…"

"So isn't there a big gap between the time you had it off and the time the fish went missing?"

Suddenly an awkward silence fell over the room as all eyes fell on young Private. They stared blankly at each other, not really having much to say about it.

"Well, just a suggestion… you know, something maybe you can think about…" Private partly mumbled as he fidgeted with his flippers.

Rico belched, whether intentionally or not, and broke the silence.

"Well, uh excellent theory there, Private," commented Skipper. "But let's not forget there's no other creature here that eats fish. Therefore, there would be no suspects to take them away from us anyway."

"Except the flamingos," added Kowalski.

"Well we can safely scratch them out, since whether we have an alarm or not we'd notice them."

"How about Marlene?" Private pointed out.

Skipper laughed, "Don't be silly, Private. She wouldn't have the nerve to ever mess with us like that. She knows there's nothing I can't stand more than a thief; especially if they steal from _us_."

Kowalski began to tinker with his trademark abacus, trying to calculate the variables of the situation.

"Ugh, this just doesn't compute!" he shrieked.

"Right, so I wanna thorough investigation ready to launch on the missing fish," ordered Skipper. "If this joker wants to pull a sick joke on us we'll be bringing him a special response of ours that he won't soon forget. Kowalski, I want the full report on-"

_Thump, thump, thump_! Suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake and all their possessions around them began to tremble as well. The team had only been thinking of the fish, they were caught completely off guard by the sudden shake.

"Skipper!" piped Private.

"Earthquake!" cried Kowalski.

Rico screeched as he ducked under the table.

Skipper fought to keep his footing. He growled as he realized there was something odd by the earthquake. It was following a certain pattern- like a repetitive drum bass.

"That's no earthquake," he spoke.

Skipper stumbled up steps that led to the spyglass at the back and peered through it to investigate. He twisted and turned it, scanning everywhere for any signs of the source. And then he found it.

There was a long line of animals along the brick wall of the lemur habitat waiting to step inside through the opened gate. And within the lemur habitat, above the walls were colorful spotlights hovering across the sky, illuminating the night brightly. There were so many bright colors flashing, it almost made it seem like it was daytime! He could also see shadows dancing and moving everywhere to the beat of music that thumped loudly against the sky. If there was any hope to get some sleep this evening, it was all crushed now.

Skipper pulled away from the spyglass. "Lemurs," he growled annoyingly.

"They must being partying hard tonight," said Private.

"And now this is the last straw," replied Skipper. "Change of plans, boys. Our new objective is to shut down that rambunctious facility they call a party. I've just about had enough of this."

With that the group of penguins skidded on their bellies towards the lemur habitat with their fired up leader ready to give the party animals a piece of his mind. Once they reached the front they were about step in through the front gate when they were stopped by a giant, furry hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," spoke Bada the gorilla. "Where do you funny birds think you're going?"

"And since when did you get the authority to question us?" dared Skipper.

"Since I was paid to be on guard duty for this gig."

"Is there a problem here, Bada?" said his partner in crime, Bing the gorilla from behind Bada.

"Listen you," pointed Skipper to the gorillas with a stern look, but suddenly Private stepped.

"We'd just like to have a minute with the lemurs," he explained politely.

"Are you on the guest list?" asked Bing.

"Well, um…" murmured Private timidly. He wasn't so sure about that.

Then Bada pulled out a clipboard and flipped through a couple sheets of paper before he looked back down at them.

"Sorry, fellas, you're names aren't on here," he announced, half irritated.

"Well that may be," began Kowalski. "But we'd like to make a sort of plea in regards to the sound level of this party."

"Sorry," Bing lowered his head until they were close to the penguin's size, intimidating the young penguin. "But we were given the exact orders that if the person's _not_ on the guest list, they're not welcomed inside."

Skipper became quite irritated now as the beat of music continued to wave beneath the concrete. And seeing how this oversized primate stooped over him and his team like this was enough to tick him off even more.

"This is getting ridiculous," growled Skipper as his brows furrowed. "Can you just pass on the message to keep the noise level down?"

"Do we look like messenger boys to you?" asked an irritated Bing.

"We've got a crowd to take care of and you're not making our job any easier for us," growled Bada.

"Well that makes three of us," growled Skipper as he puffed his chest and squinted.

The tension was beginning to peak as Bada and Skipper locked eyes on one other, heaving chests and growling. Even Rico rushed to Skipper's side and growled at them as well, ready for anything that might break out between them. Kowalski and Private weren't as angry but sure did feel threatened and braced themselves as well.

"Hey, hey now!" cheered a familiar voice. "This is a party; everyone's supposed to be having a good ol' dandy time!"

"Maurice!" cried Private as the heavy-set lemur approached the penguins from between the gorillas with a glow-in-the-dark bracelet around his neck (he was a lemur of course and this bracelet fit his neck perfectly).

"Hey, nice to see you guys out here," smiled Maurice.

"Maurice, would you mind doing us an important favor?" asked Kowalski.

"Would you tell his royal nut job to keep the noise level down," snapped Skipper.

But suddenly Maurice seemed distracted as he waved greeting the animals behind the team of penguins. This annoyed Skipper greatly.

"Hey!" barked Skipper. "Just who do you think we're talking to?"

But Maurice continued to wave and shout "hellos" and "heys" to fellow party-goers who were all waiting excitedly for a chance to enter, shouting responses to Maurice. Skipper was beginning to lose his patience.

"If we can just… hey! Would you just- ugh…"

Skipper could feel his blood boiling as the quakes continued to scurry beneath his feet, the music seemed to get louder, and Maurice's rudeness were all frustrating Skipper. There were so many shout-outs and the music changed to a rock-n-roll genre, and now Skipper could hardly hear his own thoughts! His body tightened, and his teeth were grinding. His temperature was creeping higher, higher, they were just asking for it now. Finally his frustration had reached its boiling point and he was about ready to let all heck loose!

"Skipper?" called a soft, familiar voice.

For a split second it almost seemed everything and everyone had shut up- for that one split second. Skipper's eyes widened to find Marlene inside holding a carton of punch in her paw. It was bit of a surprise to him actually.

Then all the noise returned again.

"Marlene!" exclaimed the team except Skipper.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" she asked with a smile.

"We're in a bit of a halt here actually," explained Kowalski.

"Really? You guys trying to get in?" she asked.

"Not quite," Private shook his head. "We came by to let the lemurs know that their music's a little too-"

Suddenly Rico made a booming sound, meaning that the music was loud.

"Yeah, sorry about that," smiled Marlene. "But man, this party's so much fun, I can't imagine why anyone would wanna turn the volume down!"

Skipper cocked a brow.

"Well, it may seem like everyone's all on deck with the ridiculous level of ruckus from this forsaken, noise-making palace," spoke Skipper with an irritated tone. "But some of us are actually begging to differ and respectfully ask that the noise be _turned down_."

"Aw, c'mon, I'm sure you don't mean that," smiled Marlene. "It's actually not all that bad. Why don't you guys come in, it'll be a blast!"

"Actually, that sounds like a rather nice idea," suggested Private.

Even Rico began to nod his head furiously and broke into a little dance to the music excitedly.

"Well, if we can't beat it, we might as well enjoy it," shrugged Kowalski.

"See? Everyone here seems to be _on deck with this_," said Marlene enthusiastically. "Whatd'ya say?"

"Well it all seems fine and all but, eh… no," Skipper replied blankly.

Marlene's smile suddenly shifted to a frown.

"Sorry, Marlene, but there are more important things to do than act like barbaric mammals in _this_ noise. Just get us in there so we can address this simple request to turn the volume down, like nature intended, as to not further harm our much more important operations."

Marlene stared blankly at him, almost with an unbelievable expression. It took some courage, but finally she was about ready to speak out her mind

"Ah ha! There you are Marlene!" cried the leader of the party.

"Julien!" Marlene whirled around towards him as he approached her.

"Oh, ho ho… just, eh… don't forget the 'King' part."

"Sure thing, of course, my bestest pal!"

Julien wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she smiled tenderly at him, taking care not to spill her drink. Skipper raised a questionable brow.

"Oh, why hello there, penguins!" waved Julien at them. "Trying to get in, I see."

"Why would we bother joining this anyway?" barked Skipper. "It's so full of noise and ruckus! Keep it down, will ya? Is that too much to ask?"

"Why silly penguin, don't be such a party pooper. Everyone here loves the noise, am I right?" He turned to the waiting line of animals and waved delightfully at them and they cheered in response, very much excited to meet the Party King. He still held Marlene's shoulder with his other arm.

"Well we don't. So you'd better comply with our demands, or we'll be forced to make sure you do," Skipper snarled.

"Well if you cannot be beating it, why don't you just join it?"

"That's what I suggested!" piped Kowalski.

"This isn't negotiable, ringtail," Skipper persisted. "I mean it, knock it off! I'm starting to sound like a broken record player!"

"No, it is you who should be knocking it off. Can't you see we are celebrating a momentous celebration to our special occasion?"

"And what occasion would that be?" asked Private.

"The beginning of a beautiful friendship between a certain handsomely, royal king lemur and a pretty little lady otter," cooed Julien as he cradled Marlene closer towards him.

"Aw, that's just so sweet of you!" shrieked Marlene happily as she flicked her free hand.

Skipper's brows rose suddenly and he was taken aback a bit. Then he shook head to get back on the subject.

"I could care less if it's your great Uncle Chuck's wedding anniversary! You should be able to have a sense of consideration for the rest of us who choose not to be a part of this! Now for the last time… TURN IT DOWN!!!"

The rest of his team hadn't seen Skipper so fired up like this before… and _still_ keep it cool! They knew him very well that if wanted something done now, it would be done now or else. Why he hadn't taken any drastic action yet was a bit of a surprise to them. Is he trying to hold back, and if so, why?

Then Julien released his grip on Marlene and stepped forward before Skipper, pointing a finger at him," Well, maybe _you_ should be the one to have that special consideration for the ones that do! In fact, why don't we have a little democracy right now?"

"Wait, say what now?" asked Skipper.

"People, people!" Julien hollered so the line of animals could hear him. "Maurice?"

"Oh, right!" replied Maurice as he stepped forward a bit and cleared his throat. "Anyone here who wishes to make ALL the noise they want, go WILD, and having all kinds of dandy FUN with the lights and sounds…JUST MAKE SOME MORE NOISE!"

All the animals cried their votes with their howls, roars, squawks, grunts, and etc. Some even stomped their feet to make sure their eagerness was heard.

"Looks like the majority has spoken," smiled Maurice.

"Sorry, silly penguins," smirked Julien. "Although, usually I don't say that (but it fits with the moment) it looks like we'll be having our fun _our_ way."

"But you can't-!" growled Skipper.

"Ah, ah, ah," Julien waved his paw in front of his face. "You heard the peoples. Now excuse us, but they are all now calling for their king. Come Marlene, we shall boogey 'til the crack of dawn!"

With a snap of his fingers, Bada and Bing stepped forward and snorted arrogantly at the elite force of penguins.

"You can't just dismiss us like that!" cried Skipper angrily. "I'll have the decency to make my request meet! Hey! Get back here!!! RINGTAIL!!!"

He charged forward to reach the lemurs and Marlene, but the gorillas stopped him before he could go on. Then his team followed out of instinct, but they were stopped too. Skipper continued to shout and squirm to get his flippers on that pompous lemur! He can't do this to him and his team! As Julien and Maurice entered back into there habitat, Marlene couldn't help but glance back at the penguins. She watched them struggle with the gorillas and she already felt sorry for them. After all they were her friends and she didn't agree with how they were being treated. But then again, she didn't agree with how she was being treated by them either. _Annoying mammals, huh?_ She thought as she tightened her grip on her grip. Then she turned her head back around and pushed the thought of them behind.

Meanwhile, as she walked forward, Skipper caught a short and last glimpse of Julien wrapping his arm around Marlene's shoulder again, and then abruptly they disappeared into the crowd and colorful lights within. Then the gates closed and that was the last of them he saw.

The gorillas finally fought them back with a swipe of their arms, knocking them away so hard they were practically flying until they crashed against a concrete wall of their own habitat. They all groaned as they rubbed their heads lying there.

"I just wonder why we weren't even included in the list as least," moaned Private sadly.

"Yup," croaked Rico.

"Well, that plan backfired," began Kowalski. "Need me to relay any options, Skipper?"

But Skipper didn't respond.

"Skipper?"

"Huh?" replied Skipper.

"Options, Skipper."

"Uh, no not this time, Kowalski."

"Skipper?"

"We'll let it slide this time." Then he got up and put his flippers on his hips. "We may have lost this battle, but the war's far from over. Let's just try to get some shut-eye tonight and we'll find a way to get back at those deranged mammals."

"Um, mammals?" questioned Kowalski.

"The lemurs!" he snapped back.

Then Skipper marched toward their HQ entrance without another word. Kowalski looked back at Rico and Private and they all exchanged confused looks and shrugs. All they could do was watch Skipper return back to HQ, wondering if he was taking this little loss really hard. Yes the encounter was irritating and humiliating, but he's usually more level-headed to deal with it… or could it be that he lost more than just his pride back there?


	7. Chapter 7

Maurice tossed a banana, a couple of lychee nuts, and chopped mango and pineapple into a blender and pushed a button that began shredding and mixing the ingredients together. As he stood there at the little bar and waited for the smoothie to be done, he noticed Julien sitting at his throne and giggling and muttering things to himself as he scribbled something down on a piece of paper. Maurice rolled his eyes as he pushed the "stop" button on the blender, poured the drink in a blue cup and put a tiny umbrella for decoration, and walked over to the "former king" with the beverage.

"Y'know it's kinda hard to tell the difference between a _real_ king and an _ex_- king," remarked Maurice blankly.

"Shh, not now, Maurice," replied Julien without even looking away from the paper.

Maurice drew a heavy sigh.

"Hey, where's my smoothie?" demanded Julien.

Maurice then blankly handed the drink to him and Julien snatched form him and practically gulped it down, with his eyes still on the paper.

"Ah…" sighed the ringtail. "Whoever thought planning could make you be so thirsty."

"Exactly what are you writing there?" asked Maurice. "Is that the plans?"

"Shh! Don't speak of such nonsense, Maurice!" he screamed aloud as if wanted the entire zoo to hear. "There's no such a thing as a plan!" He looked around making sure there was no one around. "Why don't be ridiculous, there will never ever be such a thing as that you speak of! There won't-! Okay, now that it looks safe…"

Julien hopped down from his throne and nudged Maurice to the bar as he continued to whisper.

"Let us try to keep it, how you say, on the low down. No one should be knowing that I am not royalty until I've gotten my paws on…"

Suddenly Julien grabbed his bushy tail and cradled it in his paws as if he had a female in his arms, cooing over it.

"…That beautiful, pretty otter to tell me what a handsome lemur king I make."

"Uh huh, and exactly how's that going?" asked Maurice as he put his paws on his waist.

"Why it is going according to plan, silly!" cried Julien as he grabbed Maurice by the shoulder and twirled him around delightedly.

Maurice began feeling dizzy and was greatly surprised by this action; he had no idea how to stop this crazy thing!

"I cannot be believing how easy this is and how happy we are getting along!" shrieked Julien as he continued to spin and whirl with his aye-aye. "We were dancing, and smiling, and dancing, and laughing, and… more dancing!"

"That's… great…news!!!" cried Maurice as he could feel his head spinning.

Then Julien set him and pulled him close by his shoulder, but Maurice's eyes were still spinning and he was trying hard to regain his composure!

"But that is just phase two of my plan," whispered Julien.

"O…kay," moaned Maurice still trying to regain his focus.

"So!" Julien pulled out his paper and skimmed through it. "Treat otter to breakfast: check. Take her out on a night of disco: check. And now…"

"Now what?" asked Maurice as he rubbed his head.

"Eh… actually, that is all I have… I cannot be out of ideas now! I am almost there! I cannot lose her now! Help me Maurice!"

He shook him by the shoulders furiously, pleading for his help.

"OKAY!!!...Whew… you're giving me one heck of a day. Why don't you just hang out with her for a while? Y'know, flirt. Kinda get her comfortable having you around."

"Ahh… excellent thinking, Maurice!"

"Don't mention it." So why don't you go on ahead and do just that!" Maurice nudged Julien a bit, encouraging him to just leave.

"You are right, Maurice! I shall do just that, and I will make her so comfortable with me, that she will want me to have around. Almost as if she needs me."

"Yeah, yeah that's just the idea, so go on ahead. You've gone this far. Go!"

Then Julien hopped off the platform and then looked back up at his heavy-set servant.

"Thank you, Maurice. I shall repay you when I become royalty again!" he called and then turned back around and headed to the otter habitat.

"Yeah good luck with that," Maurice waved back, and when he was sure he was gone he collapsed on the floor. "Whew! Didn't think it would take him this long to leave."

Just then Mort appeared beside Maurice and then just sat there beside him, sulking.

"King Julien's gone," he whimpered.

"He's not king yet, remember Mort," replied Maurice sitting himself up. "And don't worry, he just left to go see Marlene, he'll be back."

"But… he's hardly around anymore. It's not the same without his crown!" he cried and then began to sob in his paws.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy. He ain't dying. Look, just because he's focused on getting a date doesn't mean that he cares less about you. Well, even when he's not he hasn't really cared that much about you, BUT still."

"Really?" He looked back up at him with his watery, puppy-dog eyes.

"Really…" And frankly it scared Maurice a little. "Well, I mean once he's got a girlfriend y'know they're likely more to focus on nothing but each other… and they actually spend more time with each other than with anyone, and they're hardly around to bug anyone else. Not to mention hardly asking anyone to do anything for them except keeping our living quarters in shape…"

Maurice was really warming up to _that_ idea, but this wasn't exactly helping Mort.

"Eh," Maurice shrugged. "At least he'll still be around." Then he got up. "Around and outta my way."

Then he simply walked away, still fantasizing about day offs and a less bossy king sitting at the throne. He actually believes this would teach "his majesty" some manners. However, this meant a red flag for little Mort as he furrowed his brows.

"She cannot steal King Julien away," he sneered to himself. "If King Julien will be hers… then so will King Julien's _sweet royal feet_!"

He shivered as he wrapped his big, bushy tail around his feet, thinking long and hard about his worst fear of losing Julien. He didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Skipper peered through his spyglass once again, while the rest of his team seemed busy doing their favorite hobbies. Kowalski tinkered with chemicals and beakers while Private and Rico played cards with each other. It seemed like a pleasant day to have a day off, but Kowalski began to worry that Skipper wasn't taking his so well. He set a beaker down, removed his safety goggles, and looked at his leader's direction.

"Skipper, may I suggest probably some television to numb your mind for a while?" Kowalski called. "Just to help you relax a little."

"You know I don't easily relax a little when I'm on look-out duty," replied Skipper.

"That may be, but you also don't always glue to the spyglass as long as you have right now."

"And how long would that be?"

"18 hours, 42 minutes, and 12 seconds straight, at least that's the estimate."

"You've been there since last night!" added Private. "And now it's late noon!"

Skipper looked back at his team. "I can do this all day, weeks if I have to."

"But that's just not healthy, Skipper," Kowalski shook his head.

"Don't question your commanding officer's actions," Skipper pointed out. "Just trust that I've got my reasons for doing what I do."

"Why _are_ you doing it?" asked Private.

"I just said don't question!" Skipper scolded as he came face-to-face with Private.

"I'd usually assume that you're simply trying to guard our headquarters, but it seems you've got your sights set on something else," said Kowalski.

Skipper turned to find Kowalski looking through the spyglass. Kowalski looked back at him.

"You've set the spyglass on the otter habitat why?" he asked.

"What did I just say!!!" snapped Skipper. "Can't you men just follow simple orders?"

As Skipper waddled over to the spyglass, Private and Rico rose to their feet.

"Skipper, is there something we should know?" asked Private.

"What's there to know?" Skipper challenged.

"It's just that you've been acting strangely since last night."

Then Rico whistled a coo coo tune in agreement.

"What? Can't I look out for others' habitats? I just thought I can do a neighborly favor and help Marlene keep her defenses up."

"But you've never done anything like that for her," Kowalski objected. "What made you decide to do it now?"

"I've got my reasons!" argued Skipper and then he returned back peering into the spyglass. "Just trust me on this when I say that I'm doing this for hers and our-"

Suddenly he spotted a tiny glimpse of a figure hop over the brick wall of the otter habitat. Skipper's eyes widened and already he felt threatened.

"We've got a break-in!" Skipper pulled from the spyglass immediately. "Let's move men, go go go!"

"But-" stammered Kowalski.

"I said let's MOVE!!!" commanded Skipper as he pulled Kowalski by the shoulder and forced his team out there.

In a matter of seconds, the penguins were already over the wall and already sliding into Marlene's home. They all mobilized into their fighting stances inside, ready for flipper to flipper combat.

"Alright, punk, why don't you make this easy and- huh?" Skipper was astonished to find Julien sitting beside Marlene on her bed.

"What in the world of pickled schnauzers is going on here?"

Even his team blinked at the scene unfolding before them.

"Skipper!" scolded Marlene. "What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," replied Skipper.

"This is outrageous!" barked Julien. "I demand that this be a crime! How daring of you to barge in on a good moment?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Skipper. "No one's even talking to you!"

"King Julien's right, where do you get off?" Marlene rose from the bed and approached Skipper. "You've got no business coming in here!"

"Well sorry for doing you a favor with home security," Skipper snorted.

"Oh boy, this already looks bad," Kowalski whispered to Private.

"For some reason it feels like watching one of the tele's soap operas," he replied.

"Uh, huh," grunted Rico.

"Why would you care?" Marlene continued. "Besides if I really needed security, I find other ways to contact for help."

"Oh, is that your routine cry for help as a damsel in distress?" challenged Skipper.

"Ugh! You are so full of yourself! I can't believe you're pulling this off in front of my guest!"

"Yes, this is very unacceptable!" Julien also got up and approached Skipper. "First you try to crash to my party, and now you are trying to crash into Marlene's home!"

"You stay out of this, ringtail," sneered Skipper.

"Don't talk to him like that!" scolded Marlene.

"How dare you speak to your king like this?" Julien replied angrily.

This was perhaps a really wayward scene for the team. They weren't really quite sure how to deal with this particular situation. And again, they could see Skipper's anger flare up again, just like the night before. A real heated argument between the three of them again.

"And you think I'll be giving him such undivided respect?" Skipper questioned.

"Yes, because I say so!" snapped Marlene.

"And why's that?"

"Because he's my best friend!"

The team gasped. Skipper simply rolled his eyes.

"Pfft, best friends? Since when did you hang around with this royal pain-in-the-butt?"

"For a long time now, but you hardly bother with such matters that _involve barbaric mammals_…"

"Well, uh-"

"And besides," she went on. "If I have King Julien for my best friend, I won't have to pop in as often anymore, and then you guys can go do your commando operations without any interruptions or anything from me. And then we'll all get what we want!"

"Well since you put it that way, maybe I don't mind at all with the two of you are now hanging around together," he replied but still with anger in his tone.

"Fine then it'll just stay that way."

"Then it shall."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Just dang fine!"

"Eh, so us hanging out is fine?" asked Julien a little timidly.

"FINE!!!" replied Skipper and Marlene to Julien.

"Okay," Julien smiled weakly.

Then Skipper turned around and made his way out.

"C'mon men, just leave the two to do their mammal things," he ordered.

"And we'll have the pleasure doing so!" shouted Marlene as they all headed out to leave.

"Fine!" called back Skipper without turning around.

"Fine!"

As the team of penguins waddled away and exited Marlene's home, Private and Kowalski huddled close.

"Something tells me they're not all that fine," whispered Private.

"Indeed not," nodded Kowalski.

Meanwhile, Marlene returned back to Julien's side and they both sat back down on the bed.

"I am so sorry about that," Marlene apologized.

"Yes, I know," Julien comforted.

"It's just that sometimes Skipper drives me crazy."

"Oh, I got that part."

"I just don't know what I'm gonna do with him. He just, ugh!"

Marlene sighed trying to calm herself down, and then suddenly Julien took her hand.

"I promise as long as we stay together, I will make sure he does not interrupt our time together and he will never bother you again," he promised.

"Really?"

"Most certainly."

"Thanks pal."

"No, no, Marlene." Then he leaned close to her. "Thank _you_, for being a wonderful, precious… cute…"

Marlene felt herself blushing, "Uh huh."

"Most beautiful and fairest otter in the whole zoo."

"The _only_ otter in the zoo."

"The most beautiful and cutest thing!"

"Oh stop!"

Then they looked at each and smiled warmly at each other. It was clear something was growing between them. But then Marlene shook her head and then got up.

"So why don't we go have a swell afternoon?" she suggested and outstretched her hand to him.

"Let's," agreed Julien and took her hand to pull himself off the bed and joined her outside.

They both stepped outside and already enjoying the warm afternoon that greeted them. They continued to look at each other's eyes as they there at the entrance. And already they had someone watching them. Marlene could sense it, but probably figured it was nothing. But she really couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes was watching over her and Julien. She shook it off and together they walked away. It may have probably an illusion, but still… probably Skipper's paranoia again? Yeah right. Who could possibly care about her other than King Julien right now?


	8. Chapter 8

All day that day, Julien and Marlene romped, talked, and played around with each other, having a grand old time with each other. The zoo just seemed to have become their little playground, and Marlene was already forgetting ever feeling so frustrated and angry and was simply taking in the fun and comfort Julien managed to pull off for her. As they did, however the spyglass followed their every move.

"I don't like it," muttered Skipper. "I really don't like this."

Kowalski waddled over to Skipper's side, "I'm beginning to suspect you're not looking out for their safety from outside danger anymore. I'm certain they're having a good time and this isn't really necessary for them."

"Not for _them_," retorted Skipper. "I'm looking out for _her_."

"Marlene?"

"No, the zookeeper… who else am I talking about?!"

"Alright, then!"

Then Skipper sighed and looked back at Kowalski. "Sorry about that. But I just can't trust Ringtail." Then he resumed back to the spyglass. "I just know he'll screw this up for the both of them. I mean, look at how he looks at her, and where he's putting his paws. I didn't even know best friends hold paws like that!"

"Um… Skipper."

"And just look how she looks at _him_! This just doesn't look natural… at all! Ringtail must've put something in her drink at that party to make her look at him like that."

"Skipper-"

"Or maybe even a mind-controlling device, but lemurs aren't capable of such things… or are they?"

"Skipper I think it's something else!!!" Kowalski waved his flippers frantically.

"You're right, Kowalski. Those lemurs must be messing with some kinda voodoo, tricking that poor otter into thinking he's her best friend."

"Not that! Skipper, I think _you're_ the one with the problem!"

Skipper pulled away from the spyglass and looked up at him. "Huh?"

"Skipper, it's you that feels threatened with all of this. She's found a new pal to spend time with, and it suits all of us but I fear that it's you who's not suiting this well."

"Well of course not! I mean since when does a smart, sophisticated, down-to-earth otter hang around with that deranged, rambunctious, pompous lemur?"

"Well uh-"

Suddenly Skipper pressed his face against Kowalski's. "And I'll be darned if anything wrong happens to her because of his wild, careless, selfish, bossy-"

"Fun?"

Suddenly an awkward silence fell over them. Then after a while Skipper squinted in a suspicious manner. Eventually he pulled himself away from Kowalski.

"Let's just get to work on the mission objectives."

"S-sure thing."

"Let's look at the bright side." He waddled away a bit with a smile. "Now we won't have to expect any pop-ups from Marlene anytime soon, right?"

"Not that it's actually ever gotten in our way before…"

Skipper cleared his throat, "Trying to look at the bright side here, Kowalski."

"Uh, yes sir. Shall we start with retrieving the lost gold watch from the elderly man from yesterday morning?"

"Affirmative. I'm feeling adventurous today, anything'll do."

"Alright then." Kowalski pulled out a radio and spoke into it. "Private. Rico. Return back to base and prepare to depart to a new mission objective, over."

"Roger that, Kowalski, over and out," replied Private politely in the radio.

Skipper sighed and waddled over to the window outside, well outside into the water. It looked crystal clear when he peered upward, but looked like a clean blue when he looked down. He stared out into the blue currents as he leaned his forehead against the chilly glass. After a few moments, he straightened himself up and puffed out his chest with a smirk. Whatever he had in his mind, he vowed to let it get to him.

"We're ready, Skipper!" called Private with a smile as he and Rico entered from behind Private's first prize entrance.

"Exellante!" Skipper turned back around to greet them. "Men, commence Operation: Golden Retriever!"

* * *

The team carried out their mission as they slid on their bellies across the concrete heading to the zoo's office. They needed the info to begin the search for the watch that they knew would be registered in Alice the zookeeper's lost file. But as they skid by, Skipper stole a quick glance at Julien and Marlene riding a kiddy plane ride by the zoo cafeteria. Marlene sat front with Julien behind her, both holding their arms in the air crying, "Yay!" to their hearts' content. Skipper snorted at the sight and moved along.

Later, the team left to the tortoise's humid, jungle habitat and help change the light bulb. The penguins formed into a penguin ladder to reach the high top of the ceiling to reach it, Skipper stood at the top already unscrewing the dead bulb and pulled it out. Soon Kowalski passed the new bulb up to Rico to Private and finally to Skipper. He had it safely in his flippers until from the other side he could see Julien and Marlene playing with the chameleons. Marlene giggled playfully as the chameleons shot their long tongues at the buzzing flies everywhere. Julien attempted to help them catch their lunch as he waved his paws wildly in the air. Marlene thought he looked so hilarious and laughed sweetly. Julien turned to her and laughed with her as well. Skipper thought how annoying their laughter was becoming and suddenly he realized he stood there too long that Private lost his grip on him and fell over, taking Rico with him! Them Kowalski tumbled over and finally Skipper came crashing down! All the penguins groaned and when Skipper sat up the light bulb broke on his skull! He growled and without turning his head, glanced back at the odd couple… they were still laughing, not even taking any notice of him.

After that was done, the penguins had to perform their maintenance duty in their home base. As Skipper pushed the button on his stopwatch, his team took flashed to their chores and cleaned up the place. Private dusted their inventory while Kowalski used Rico to vacuum the floors. Skipper wiped all their glass possessions: the window, the T.V., Kowalski's beakers, the spyglass…

He wiped the glass until it glistened in the light with a blue tablecloth. He admired his work as the spyglass glittered. Then he found himself staring off again, trying to decide something in his head. Finally he checked his surroundings before he looked through it once more. He was just checking if it looked clean, right? He scanned the area, twisting and turning the handle, just viewing everywhere. Then he turned to the otter habitat, and realized no one was home. He pulled away and shook his head.

"Time!" he called as he pushed the "stop" button on his stopwatch.

And as he did, a loud crashing sound filled the air. All the penguins held their heads, covering their ears (if they had any). Suddenly the crackling sound went away and was replaced by a repetitive bass note. It didn't take them long to figure out it was coming from the lemur habitat, and looked up at Skipper, already expecting to hear an order to march over there again to shut the music down. Skipper looked down at his stopwatch.

"Could've done better than that," he stated.

"Skipper?" asked Private.

"The time, Private!" Skipper waved the watch frantically. "We're usually faster than this. We'll need to gain some improvement on that."

He hopped off from the high step and waddled toward his crew.

"We could work on that better next time," agreed Kowalski.

"10-4, never let your performance slip," Skipper added. "Let's keep moving."

Kowalski, Private, and Rico glanced at each other, was Skipper actually ignoring the music? Well, it wasn't as loud as last time when they could feel the rumbles of the beat, so it does seem like it could be easily let go. Still, they just had their thoughts, and eventually ignored them when Skipper ordered them to continue with their mission log.

* * *

The same cycle of stolen glances and painful chords being pulled in his heart continued as the days passed. Over and over again while they performed their commando operations, Skipper would continue to run into the happy couple. And every time Skipper looked at their direction, they always looked so bright and fun together. He'd push those images out of his mind, but it began to get harder by the days! He simply muttered and growled to himself, but why would he feel this way?

It was well over a week when Skipper "happened" to be on look-out duty one evening (though the team knew it was Private's turn). He observed Julien and Marlene standing just outside of the otter habitat. He squinted as if it will zoom his view on them. They just smiled at each other and it seemed that they were just talking. This wouldn't be enough for him though, as he pulled away from the spyglass. _Let's just see what you're up to, ringtail, _he thought.

Somehow he managed to leave home base without alarming his comrades and slid across the cement to a lamppost, just a couple of feet away from Julien and Marlene. He slowly poked his head to their direction to watch them, so quietly and carefully the two didn't notice him there. Marlene just shrugged her shoulders and gazed at her feet before she looked up at Julien again.

"I've actually never had this much fun with anyone before," she said. "It's actually a nice break from just relaxing all day. I can't remember when I've ever felt this exhausted before."

"You're not too exhausted are you?" asked Julien with a slight bit of concern in his voice.

"Oh, no I'm just fine," she reassured with a smile. "I was just saying. I'm having a lot of fun and it's really kept me busy."

"Well, actually Marlene… I never thought you'd be this much fun either…"

Suddenly Marlene frowned, but playfully, as she put her paws to her hips.

"Well, I mean… I knew you were loads of fun, but, em… I never thought I'd ever have _this_ much with you!" Then he sighed, before he spoke again. "It's just that, I don't think I've… ever had this much fun with anyone else before either."

"Aw… Julien."

"Marlene."

"Ugh!" Skipper croaked to himself and stuck his tongue out. They still never knew he hid there.

"Well, thanks for another great day," smiled Marlene. "See ya tomorrow?"

"As always," nodded Julien.

"Night."

"Sweet dreams, my lady."

"Oh, stop."

She giggled and then climbed over the wall slickly and left home for the night. Julien stood there watching her, waving at her. He sucked in the cool air, puffing his chest and exhaled heavily. He felt proud and satisfied with himself. Though he didn't have his power of authority, he sure felt like a real king anyway! He turned around and was just about to march happily away until he noticed a figure stood before him.

"Oh, hello, penguin," he greeted. "What a night to feel alive!" He threw his paws in the air. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Don't change the subject, I know what you're up to," Skipper pointed him.

Julien's tail twitched, "Say what?"

"You're trying to pull a fast one on Marlene, but don't think I'm not onto you."

"How could you accuse me of such a thing? I mean, really. Are you always this testy?"

"Just what exactly did you do to Marlene to fool her like that?"

"I can be of assuring of you, that I have no idea what you are speaking of."

Julien huffed and turned away and crossed his arms. Skipper kept on.

"Just what are you up to, ringtail? There's no way in Gandhi's nun-chucks that Marlene can fall for any of your sap like that."

Julien twitched his ears before he smirked and turned back at Skipper.

"Oh! I see what's going on! And it certainly explains your testiness."

"Huh?"

"You're smitten with the otter!" He pointed delightedly at him.

Skipper's eyes widened.

"W-w… that's… Hey, don't change the subject on me, ringtail!"

"Ho, ho! I should've seen this coming, well I suppose it makes all this clear… that's just nice and you should totally-" Suddenly he gasped in shock. "Wait! This is not nice! You're trying to compete for her heart too!!!"

Skipper cocked his head, "You're off you're nut!"

"Well she's mine!" Julien sneered as he lurched his head forward. "So back off!!!"

"What?"

"So if it is a competing of captivating for her you are looking for… YOU"VE GOT IT!!!"

Skipper's pupils shrunk, what was he talking about? Is this some kind of prank or did he really lose his head this time?

"You will see, she shall be mine!"

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Suddenly Skipper's brows furrowed. "But I'm gonna find out what it's supposed to mean. I just got a gut feeling all of this will mean no good to Marlene."

"Good luck trying to prove such a ridiculous accusation, but when I mean _good_ luck, I really mean BAD luck!" Then he turned around and made his way back to the lemur habitat. Suddenly he turned back around, "And Marlene's mine! Don't forget that!"

Then he turned back around and stomped away. Skipper stood there clenching his flippers into fists and growling angrily to himself. He didn't exactly understand what just happened, but he knew this meant a challenge for him. It could be relayed in any form, but he could tell from a challenge when he heard one. _And with Marlene's life at stake_, he thought to himself. _Well not on my watch. Whatever he's up to, he won't get away with it, and I'll prove it. Hang in there, Marlene; I won't let anything happen to ya._


	9. Chapter 9

Maurice was snoring peacefully on a lounge chair. He had his head resting on his arms, wearing a baby blue blindfold over his eyes. He had taken the liberty to nap in the warm twilight. The lemur habitat had been so peaceful; he had no problem drifting off to dreamland. He snored loudly, but still peacefully. He was in a very deep slumber, hardly anything could interrupt it. Sweet… peaceful… quiet… tranquil…

"MAURICE!!!"

"WHAT!!! WHERE!!! WHO?!!!" shrieked Maurice.

"WAKE UP!!! You have to help me!!!"

Maurice lifted his blindfold and sighed heavily when he found it was Julien shaking his shoulders. At the same time, a little displeased.

"What now?!" he growled.

"Maurice, this is just terrible!" cried Julien.

"What is it?"

"It's the penguin."

"Which one?"

"The testy one, Skipper."

"What about him?"

"I had just made a very important, _very_ startling discovery that he too is in love with the otter!" Julien clasped his paws on his face in panic.

"Oh… that does sound bad."

"What should I do, Maurice? I cannot tolerate any disruptions or obstacle getting in my way of reaching my crown… and importantly, Marlene!"

"Well is he really that big of a threat? I mean do you really think he has any of a chance with her against you?"

"Well… I suppose not. I mean I am royalty and I am the handsomest thing in the entire New York area. _And_ I can shake my booty better than anyone else and I'd be shaking it all night!" He waved his arms in the air in triumph.

"And you've got Marlene's complete friendship in the palm of your paws. Now it's time for you to take what's rightfully yours! You've got nothing to worry about! Show Marlene who's the man!"

"Yes! You are right Maurice!" Then he climbed up to his throne. "She _will_ be mine! And there's no testy penguin or anyone that could keep her away!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Yes, tomorrow… that shall be the first thing I do!"

* * *

The morning brought beautiful and warm temperatures. There were a few fluffy clouds hovering against the bright blue sky, and it signaled no chances of incoming bad weather. Marlene already had her breakfast and decided to do some cleaning in her habitat. She mopped the floor, humming a little happy tune. She was simply looking forward to spending another day with her new friend. He seemed to be a pretty nice guy. Once you look past his bossy nature, he's actually a hilarious character, with his cute accent and his once-in-a-while clumsiness. But he's also a gentle and sweet person, knowing all the right words to say to her that actually make Marlene blush and feel so nice about herself. _Not like Skipper, _she thought.

She set the mop back into bucket and admired the glow of cleanliness on the floor. She saw her cheerful reflection on the floor and felt proud of herself. _There_, she thought. _Nothing more satisfying than a job well done_. She blinked and drew in a sigh. _That was _his_ motto_. She looked back at her reflection and smiled. Julien just made her feel special, like she truly meant something. She was more than just a damsel in distress. She even more than just a pretty face. And someone was actually taking notice of that.

_PLOP!!!_ Marlene's thoughts were interrupted and she snapped her direction to the manhole popping open. Skipper came barging in once more.

She put her paws to her hips, "Skipper, I told you a million times…"

"Not now, Marlene," pointed Skipper. "I need to have a word with you?"

"About?"

"Just what do you think you're doing consorting with Ringtail?"

"Pfft, what? Can't an otter and lemur be best pals?"

She turned around and began taking her mop and bucket to the corner.

"Course they can," replied Skipper. "So long it's not you and Julien."

Marlene rolled her eyes and once she put her things in their place she turned back around.

"What is your problem? Since when is this a big deal?"

"Open your eyes, sister, and smell the coffee! Ringtail there isn't the kinda character you can trust your life in his paws. All he cares about is his partying and his crown, and no good will come outta all this."

"You don't know him like I do, Skipper. You're being ridiculous."

"Trust me, he's a bad idea. Just don't get too attached to the guy."

"Who do you think you are to tell me what I can or can't do?"

"Well I'm an Elite Commando, for one. And I know how these things go down."

"Ugh! Coming from a penguin who's always being paranoid. You know I used to think King Julien acted childish because of his authority, but now I see you're no better."

"What? How can you compare me to that-"

Marlene dashed close to his face.

"And I don't wanna hear anymore what you think of him! He's sweet, he's funny, and he's fun. And frankly he feels the same way about me!"

"Ah-"

"Ah, ah, ah! I've had enough with you, Skipper! You're just being paranoid, get over it."

"Marlene! Yoo hoo!!!"

Marlene and Skipper turned their attention to the doorway where all three lemurs stood. Julien posed, leaning against the wall, while Maurice and Mort stood beside him.

"Hey, King Julien," Marlene straightened herself up and smiled back at him.

"My, my you are looking like an angel falling from the sky. I should call heaven 'cause I have their lost angel!"

Maurice slapped his paw over his face, "Please say you didn't…"

Marlene giggled while Skipper wore a horrific look on his face. Julien approached Marlene, completely ignoring Skipper's presence.

"So, all set for today's day out?" he asked cheerfully.

"Sure," she replied with a smile.

"Marlene…" began Skipper in protest.

"Skipper, relax," Marlene turned to him. "It won't be just the two of us alone."

"Of course," Julien suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her close. "We could always make those arrangements…"

Marlene blushed and giggled, "Oh you…"

Skipper's brows furrowed and growled under his breath. He was being made a fool, and right under his nose!

"So what are we waiting for? Let us make haste!" smiled Julien.

"Right behind ya," nodded Marlene.

Together they headed out the door, with Marlene still wrapped in Julien's arm. Without another word, not even a good bye, Marlene and the other lemurs were gone out the entrance. Skipper stepped out as well and watched Marlene hop over the wall, then Mort and Maurice. Julien however, glared back at Skipper as if to say, "Back off." Then he smirked and waved mischievously and hopped over the wall to join the others.

Skipper shook furiously in rage, flippers clutched into fists, feeling his blood pressure rising. The nerve of that lemur! And Marlene! Why would she blow him off like that? He just wanted to knock the daylights out of-

"Skipper?" said a tiny voice.

Skipper turned around and found his team standing there at the entrance behind him.

"Men?" Skipper asked. "What are you doing here?"

"We had a feeling you'd be here," smiled Kowalski.

"Really?" Skipper put his flippers on his waist.

"Well, it's just that we've come to tell you we came to an agreement," smiled Private.

"Yup," croaked Rico.

"About?" Skipper cocked a brow.

"Well Skipper you've hardly been wrong before," said Kowalski. "You're gut speaks more than, er… most of us…"

"So if you really think Marlene will be in trouble with King Julien, we're more than willing to lend a hand!" nodded Private.

Skipper smiled, "Really?"

All three penguins nodded.

"We're you're team after all," added Kowalski.

"And we can never forget our penguin code: 'Never swim alone.'" Private cheered.

Skipper smiled and approached his team like the skipper he truly was.

"Gentlemen, let's go bag ourselves some lemur tail!" he declared.

They all clapped their share of high-fives and together they were ready to commence their operation: Tattle Tail. Let the games begin!


	10. Chapter 10

Marlene and Julien stretched on the cool, soft grass at the mini playground in the middle of the zoo. They were laughing and pointing at the many different shapes they came up with staring up at the puffy clouds above. Little did they know, they were being watched.

Skipper and Kowalski dangled from cable wires that clung on the tree branches. They peered through their binoculars at the couple. Kowalski could hear Skipper's fain growls as he did. Skipper kept thinking about the puzzle. Why would Julien be so nice- and so flirty- towards Marlene? It wasn't right, and it wasn't making sense to Skipper. He was more than determined to pick up any trace of a rotten scam coming into play out of all this.

However, little did they know _they_ were being watched as well! Maurice looked below him and spotted the two penguins dangling. _Just like King Julien said_, thought Maurice. _Er… well, just crownless Julien._ Without another thought, Maurice pulled out a large pair of scissors and crawled closer to them. The penguins hung closely together and swiftly and easily, Maurice snipped the cables.

The next thing Skipper and Kowalski knew they were falling! "Ahhh!!!" They both cried as they crashed in the grass. Julien's ears twitched and glanced behind him at the tree where the two birds lay. He furrowed his brows, and then quickly urged Marlene to leave without turning around. Even with the world upside down, Skipper growled as he watched Julien nudge Marlene away. He had to know why Ringtail took Marlene now of all times.

* * *

Soon otter and lemur found themselves watching the dolphins romp and play in the salty waters of their aquarium. They clapped and cheered happily at the playful sight. Doris led her club into the routine they knew well and were best at performing. As Marlene cracked herself up, Julien noticed all four penguins were swimming in the water as well! Julien snapped his fingers and Maurice appeared with a handful of sardines.

Skipper spotted Ringtail and Marlene and was already diving toward them for some stern words. Suddenly Maurice loomed over the aquarium and stretched his paw out with a fresh sardine. Within a second, Skipper suddenly felt a shift in the water and turned around to face the whole group of dolphins heading his way. _Oh boy_, he thought.

_Splack!_ Skipper was knocked right out of the aquarium! The dolphins were so eager to get the fish, they didn't see him there. The other penguins who were with Skipper watched him fly and crash into the ostrich habitat. Skipper had crashed right into the ostrich nest, nestled right between a couple of ostrich eggs. They didn't break, as a matter of fact; much more damage went to Skipper's head rather than the eggs! The ostrich found the wobbly Skipper and only chuckled silently to itself. Skipper shook his head; Julien was not getting away with it.

* * *

The zoo's kitchen had closed up for the day, but its locked doors didn't keep Julien and Marlene away. The two managed to sneak inside without making any disturbance whatsoever. Julien had shut the door behind him, but the penguins weren't far behind! When they reached the big, metal door, the team stared up at it and heard the lock click, signaling them that it was no longer an entrance to them. This wasn't going to stop them of course. Skipper simply signaled his team to a side route.

Marlene had suggested that maybe they can learn to bake some cupcakes for them. This plan soon changed to a food fight when Julien began to learn how to crack open the eggs. They scrambled and tossed eggs, flour, fruit, and anything else they could find at each other. Soon the penguins were just outside their window. They quickly formed into a penguin ladder, with Skipper at the top. He peered through the glass and watched the two having fun in there. His brows furrowed. Julien was going to get them in serious trouble! He knew it! This was no good!

He strained to pull open the window, but it was doing him no good. The window was also closed shut. In all the commotion Marlene had somehow missed Skipper there, especially since her back was towards him. However, Julien was well aware of his presence. Julien picked up a pineapple and began twirling it to gain momentum. Marlene's eyes widened and dove behind a pan for cover and shut her eyes. She didn't know he wasn't aiming for her, however. Skipper tugged and pulled, until finally he succeeded and pulled it open. Julien squinted, aiming at his unsuspecting target. Skipper had just stepped his foot inside when all of a sudden…

_Boing!_ Skipper was knocked right out of the window! Private was actually surprised to see Skipper take off so quick! He blinked at the rumble from Skipper's impact. Skipper groaned from the hit; getting whacked by a spiky, two pound fruit was uncalled for! Private turned around back into the window. _Plunk!_

"OW!" cried Private as he was hit by an unidentified, gooey object. He fell backwards and both Rico and Kowalski were puzzled by the two birds' falls. They looked down at their fallen comrades and wondered if they should help them up first before carrying on their objective. Rico looked back up and was ready to hop over the window and just knock the daylights outta the wise guy who was throwing stuff at them. But the next thing he knew a large, five pound burlap sack flew towards him and Kowalski! With little time to react, the last penguins were knocked down by the sudden weight. And as they final blow, the sack exploded all over the fallen birds. The little area of cement and bird were now covered in a fine sheet of white. They coughed as the white dust got caught in their throats.

Skipper got up and growled much louder than before. How was an elite force taken down so easily in a food fight? Suddenly Private shivered when he realized the gooey stuff all over him was egg yolk! The horror to a young bird! This was unnatural!!!

* * *

By the end of the day, Julien took Marlene back to his own habitat and the two spent most of their time bouncing in Julien's big bounce house. Up and down the two went, squealing delightedly. The bounce house shook and bounced furiously, creating so much thumping and noise, that the couple didn't notice the penguins glaring up on the platform.

Kowalski lifted his notepad and pointed at a sketch of a deflated bounce house. The rest of the team nodded in understanding and dove down to do just that. They rolled away safely out of sight behind the bounce house. Skipper motioned Rico to regurgitate an item. Rico obeyed- "_Blech!_"- and handed him a crowbar. Skipper grinned satisfyingly and was ready to stab it right into the rubber and plastic.

Suddenly Maurice leaped in and shoved young Private to the side with a swing of his arm! Private crashed into the platform- _Fwoop! _ He was now unable to fight on. Rico growled and dove right in for an attack against Maurice, but was countered. Maurice puffed out his chest and bashed against Rico's head with his enormous gut! Rico was sent flying towards Skipper and Kowalski! They dodged out of the way in time, and Rico crashed against the baboon stick wall- _Crash!_ Lights out. Skipper and Kowalski posed in their fighting stances, ready to take him out. Maurice braced himself too, flexing his gut.

The two penguins lunged at him… but Maurice never dodged. Instead, he snapped his fingers and the second Skipper and Kowalski were only centimeters away- were snatched up by large paws. The two were shocked to find Bing there, holding them in one paw. Quickly, the two were taken away, along with their unconscious teammates by Bada. Marlene turned around, feeling a sense of a presence, but saw no one there. She shook her head and smiled back her King Julien.

Skipper and the others, however, were thrown out into the cement. By this time, Rico and Private were regaining consciousness. Maurice and both gorillas were making their way back into the habitat. Skipper rubbed his head before he leapt to his feet.

"Wait up, we're not finished yet!" snapped Skipper.

"Give it a rest, Skipper," Maurice replied as he stopped and looked back at him. "You're finished trying to sabotage Julien and Marlene's day."

"Not yet. We don't give up on any mission we take on so easily. Just you wait."

"Sure." Maurice rolled his eyes and kept moving without another word.

"Wait! Get back here!" growled Skipper furiously.

"Skipper, let it go," chimed Kowalski. "We're not in much condition to pick a fight with them again at the moment."

Skipper pounded a fist against his opposite flipper in defiance and growled, more like roaring, through his clenched beak. This stung him deep.

"We're known for our stealth and the element of surprise on our side. Today, we were beat in our own game! _They_ had the element of surprise!"

Private frowned, "Don't be so hard on yourself, Skipper."

"We haven't given up yet," added Kowalski.

"_Grrr_…" nodded Rico.

Then Skipper sighed. "Alright… that's enough for now. We'll pick this up again in the A.M."

The other three nodded, and together they waddled slightly weakly back to their own habitat. Skipper hung his head low, but out of instinct he took a final glance back at the lemur habitat. Then that's when he noticed Julien and Marlene strolling away from the lemur habitat. Skipper turned himself around and watched them head to the direction of the big clock and bell at the zoo entrance. It was the highest point in the whole zoo… where anything can happen.

"Skipper?" called Kowalski.

Skipper looked back at his team, "Sorry gentlemen, but this is something I have to do."

With that, Skipper slid on his belly towards the zoo entrance.

"Skipper…" called Private but Kowalski put his flipper on his shoulder.

"It's alright, young Private," he reassured. "We'll just have to trust him."

Private looked up and after a while nodded his head. He understood Skipper knew he had something to do, but it still seemed a little unclear to him exactly why. Maybe he'll understand it later… someday.

* * *

Marlene sat at the edge of the bell tower. The sun was already setting behind the city's humongous towers, leaving the sky to a blue-violet color and pinkish clouds. It wasn't dark enough to see the stars just yet though; the sun's remaining light had bounced off the glassy buildings and kept the sky and city fairly bright, just until the traffic lights would light up. Marlene simply enjoyed the twilight hours; the skies would turn into beautiful colors that make her feel nice inside. And it made her even happier to know she had her close companion to share the awesome view with… or so she thought.

She looked turned to Julien behind her, but he was far too busy looking at his reflection in the bell. He tinkered with his crown and simply admired his complexity, whatever it was. Marlene simply rolled her eyes. _How cute_, she thought with a smile. _I guess_.

"Julien?" she called.

"Wait one moment, I am busy," he replied without even looking at Marlene. Suddenly he realized what he just said and turned back around at her. "Uh, I mean… yes, Marlene, what is it?"

Marlene smiled back at Julien, "Exactly what was it that you wanted to do up here?"

"Well, I thought this would be a perfect spot for us to spend the evening together."

"Really?"

"Yes. Do you like?"

"Well, it actually is a sweet thing for you to do."

"Yes… exactly."

Julien approached Marlene and seated himself right beside her.

"So… Marlene…" he began as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Just at that moment, Skipper managed to reach the bell tower stealthily without garnering any attention from the two sitting on the platform above him. He hid behind a pillar that supported the platform and glanced up at them. Julien was telling something to Marlene, he had to get closer.

"All this time we have spent together, I have been meaning to ask you something," smiled Julien flirtatiously.

"Yeah?" asked Marlene warmly.

Skipper had managed to climb the building and slid behind the bell, the closest he could get to them without being spotted. He listened attentively, peering cautiously at them.

"This whole week had been filled with laughs, and happiness, and fun, and… well, you get the picture. And well, Marlene… I actually like it."

"So do I," smiled Marlene.

"So, I have decided… in a much more formal and… better way… to ask you…"

"Yeah?"

_For Pete's sake, what's he up to now_? Skipper thought.

Suddenly gulped, "Well, how can I put this… how about… would you…? No, wait. Um… Marlene… uh…"

"Yes, King Julien?" Marlene went on.

"Well, it's just that… I kinda don't know how to ask you…"

"Well… just say whatever you wanna say."

Skipper didn't like the sound of this. He couldn't understand what Julien was trying to say, but he sensed something wrong was coming. His body heightened, bracing himself for anything.

"Okay… here it goes…" Julien sighed. "Marlene."

"Julien."

"May I have the honor… the privilege… the _pleasure_… to make you my girlfriend?"

Skipper's eyes shrank. What did he just ask?

Even Marlene gasped… but if anyone weren't mistaken, it didn't sound like a _completely_ surprised gasp. It sounded like a polite one… as if she expected this coming.

"King Julien!" she exclaimed. "Who would've thought you could be so sweet and so romantic."

"Hehe," chuckled Julien. "So?"

"Well…" she began as she glanced down at the cement. She was smiling, and she looked pleased. It was in the bag for Julien the lemur.

"That's the most ridiculous question ever!"

Marlene and Julien turned around to find Skipper sliding toward them.

"Skipper?!" exclaimed Marlene.

"Of course she can't be your girlfriend!" snapped Skipper at Julien. "If you think Marlene will fall your illusion for one second, you've got another thing coming."

"Skipper! Have you been spying on us the whole time?!" blazed Marlene.

"Really, the nerve!" Julien angrily replied. "How daring of you to come in at the most important and crucial moment of my royal life!"

"With all the pleasure in the world to have interrupted it," Skipper retorted.

"Why you…" growled Julien. "If I weren't crownless- er, I mean- if I weren't such a soft, caring gentleman, I would-!"

"Skipper, I've just about _had it_ with you!" Marlene intervened.

"Marlene, just tell this ridiculous, bossy lemur to take a hike!" insisted Skipper. "You need to have anything to do with Ringtail."

"Why would I wanna do that?!" she snapped furiously.

"C'mon, Marlene! I know you don't wanna have any part of him. Stand up for yourself! Take charge for once! Let him know you're not just some damsel he can bamboozle with! Quit being so cute and naive!!!"

Marlene growled to herself, her paws clenched into tight fists. Her fur stood up angrily and she trembled out of anger. She was very much irritated and wanted nothing more than to shut all this madness away for good! She's had enough, this was the final straw!

"Fine!" she growled. "You want me to stand up for myself? WELL THEN HERE!!!"

_WHACK_!!! Marlene punched the lights out of Skipper across his face, sending him spiraling toward the big bell! _BONG!!!_ The other animals all over the zoo were startled to hear the bell ring. Ears twitched and heads were raised at the sudden sound. Even the other penguins that were taking a break at HQ heard the bell's toll. But, like all the other animals, they dismissed it, assuming perhaps it was just a glitch, or even their imaginations. They were completely unaware of the real drama that was unfolding at the bell tower.

Skipper groaned as he sat up and rubbed his bruised cheek… Marlene's hit was somehow harder than the bell's crash! He stared at Marlene's flaming eyes in a daze.

"I'm sick and tired of you pushing me around like this, Skipper!" Marlene yelled angrily. "So you want me to show you I'm not as cute and naïve like you say I am. Well here! I'm done with you, Skipper!!!"

Julien stared in amazement at the unpleasant sight. He had not counted on this to happen. Marlene was certainly someone he can't reckon with.

"Just go away, Skipper!" demanded Marlene. "Stay away from me and my BOYFRIEND!!!"

Then the moment became solemn. Marlene's feelings were being hurt… and perhaps even Skipper's. The penguin glanced at the cement for a moment. Then after a while he smiled calmly and rose to his feet.

"Then so be it, Marlene," he said.

His eyes were shut, and Marlene's breathing slowed. She hated this because now she couldn't his eyes. What was he feeling right now? He kept smiling and remained calm. How could he be this way?!

He turned around and when Marlene was sure he would leave without another word, he spoke.

"But don't think for a moment that I won't lend a flipper when you need one."

Marlene silently gasped that no one heard. Then Skipper glanced back at her- still smiling.

"The problem is that it looks like you won't need one for a while."

Marlene stared back at him awestruck. That smile… it cut her deep. He had to be faking it. He was a leader of deception and stealth, and this smile proved it. But she knew him better… it _had_ to be fake.

It was then Marlene realized Skipper was gone. That was all he said before he left. _Skipper_, the voice in her head echoed. She looked back down at the cement and replayed the event that just took place. Then she felt something tapping her shoulder.

"Marlene?" Julien squeaked. "Are you alright?"

Marlene drew a deep breath, "Yeah." She shook her head. "I just… wanna go home."

Julien nodded. He tapped her shoulder once more comfort and they made their way back to Marlene's habitat. The good bye seemed awkward as they stood in front of Marlene's little home in the habitat. She looked up at him and cheerfully smiled. Relief flooded Julien when he saw it.

"Hey," he began. "I did tell you that when you're with me, I will never let anyone bother ever again, right?"

"Yeah," nodded Marlene. "Of course you did."

"So… cheer up!"

Marlene chuckled. "Okay, Julien… I will."

"Please, Marlene… call me your _King_ Julien."

Marlene laughed a little louder, "Okay, I'll remember next time."

Julien patted her shoulder and began his trek back home. Marlene smiled at him, then turned away to head back inside. What an awkward evening this had become for her. She couldn't understand how something like this could happen. Did she truly stand up for herself for once, or did she end up losing a friend? She yawned a little bit and wiped the tears in her eyes. She could care less if they were there because of drowsiness or sorrow. She's never seen Skipper so "unreadable," did their friendship break, or did she just scare him off? She lied down on her bunk, staring up at her ceiling.

_But don't think for a moment that I won't lend a flipper when you need one_.

These words seemed comforting for a while, reassuring that their friendship was still okay. But the more she thought about them, the less power they seem to give off. She wondered if she should feel guilty, or anything at all. Maybe all this would blow over. Maybe there wasn't anything to worry about. They were still okay, right? Right?


	11. Chapter 11

It was late morning when Julien was pacing back and forth before his throne. He had been up early today and Maurice couldn't help but wonder why. Julien's aye-aye poked his head up from under the platform and spotted him pacing. Julien looked so frustrated and lost in thought. This rather odd of the lemur, and it didn't look right either.

"Julien," Maurice called as he rose. "What's up? You look like you've seen a murder or something."

"Oh, worse than that…" replied Julien solemnly without stopping to even look at him. "I cannot stop thinking about yesterday."

"What happened? Wasn't yesterday supposed to be the day you were going to ask Marlene to be your girl?"

"Yes, it was."

"Then what happened?"

"THE PENGUIN!!! That's what!!!"

Maurice cringed at his sudden tone. "And?"

"AND!" Julien stopped pacing and loomed over Maurice. "It looks like Marlene is sadder than ever!"

"Why not? She said yes didn't she?"

"Of course, why wouldn't she?" Then after a pause, "I think…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well… she didn't exactly say yes… but she did declare me as her boyfriend to the penguin."

"Okay. Tell me exactly what went down?""

"Ugh… well, after I did my most stunning and best proposal… the testy penguin came in and started throwing rubbish at me about I-have-no-idea-what, and then the otter got mad… Marlene…"

"What? What happened to her?"

Julien's fur bristled and he shook, "I have not seen Marlene this angry since the day she turned into a hideous monster the other day. Whatever the penguin told her, she got all worked and just… ka-blamo!"

"Oh my…"

"And now…"

"You're not sure if it's the right thing anymore…"

Julien cocked a brow. "Are you pulling one of my legs?!"

"What?"

"This is the best thing ever!" He waved his paws triumphantly.

"Oh, um… really?"

"Why of course! Do you not see Maurice? Now that Marlene hates him, now I have won the battle fair and square. She is mine and now…."

Maurice blinked, "Now…?"

"..Now I can FINALLY HAVE MY PRECIOUS CROWN BACK!!!"

"Uh… well, technically yes but…"

"Do not mope around, Maurice! I have been waiting all this time for you to come to me and make a proper entry to return to me what rightfully and _truly_ belongs to me!" He danced merrily around, feeling great pride and joy.

"But your majesty…"

"Ha ha! See? My power is already returning! I can feel it!"

"Your majesty, at this rate, you won't be able to keep your crown for long."

Julien stopped and looked back at Maurice. "Say what?"

"I don't know how to break it to you, but it sounds to me that your rivalry with Skipper isn't quite yet over."

"And why not?"

"Listen to what you just told me. Her feelings were hurt; probably she might have some spark for the guy after all. And now she might feel bummed and maybe even lonely."

"Hm…" Julien put his paw on his chin and thought about it for a while. "Ah ha! I've got it! What does every girlfriend always have?"

"Uh… gifts?"

"What? No."

"Stress?"

"Maurice, try to be a little brighter… the correct answer is that every girlfriend has a boyfriend!"

Maurice rolled his eyes. "No duh… So what's your point?"

"SO…" Julien lowered his face to Maurice's level. "…All I have to do is remind Marlene that and she'll be good as new can be."

Maurice shrugged, "Worth a shot."

"Yes! Thank you Maurice. Y'know all this girlfriend stuff ain't half bad. Maybe you should get one for yourself sometime."

Maurice rolled his eyes and growled annoyingly to himself with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Okay, gotta go, Maurice."

Julien hopped off the platform and took off to meet with his newly-declared girl. Maurice's frown then rose to a smile, already satisfied with the work.

"Well, then," he said aloud. "Guess there's nothing left to do except eating the rest of those fruit crepes!"

Maurice stepped merrily to the little snack bar and began another free morning without being told what to do by King Julien. He enjoyed this idea very much.

But still… not everyone agreed. Mort perched himself on the lemur habitat's wall and stared off into Julien's direction, watching him jog all the way to Marlene's home.

"He…he has Marlene as his girlfriend!" he shrieked. "And now… he doesn't even come home anymore!"

His tail twitched sadly as he sobbed in his tiny paws. Then after some time he rose his head suddenly.

"_King Julien's feet are mine_," he sneered. "And I _will_ get them back! This I swear!!!"

He leaped to his feet as he roared in pure maniacal determination, with his fur standing up and his tail and arms waving high in the air trembling. A lightning bolt was all that was missing to complete the adorably sinister scene! Then he stopped trembling and his squeaking when he realized he had an audience.

Skipper stared up at him from below, one brow raised with a puzzled expression. Mort blinked at him. It was a rather awkward moment. After a long while Mort smiled.

"Hi!" he sang, then shrank until only his big eyes stared down at Skipper. Skipper shook his head with a sigh.

"Listen up, Sad Eyes," said Skipper. "Just tell Ringtail I need to have a word with him."

"Um… okay…" squeaked Mort. "But, um…"

"No buts, just get Ringtail out here!"

"Um, um… but-"

"Spit it out, will ya?!"

Mort shrank lower; Skipper was becoming irritated pretty quickly.

"But… but…"

Skipper sighed heavily in frustration, one flipper rubbing his forehead. "Alright. Just let me in."

"But… King Julien's not here."

Skipper looked up at him. "And it took you this long to tell me that?"

Mort poked his whole face out and smiled adorably.

Skipper shook his head. "Just tell me where he's gone off to."

Then Mort frowned, "To… the otter…"

"Marlene?"

Mort nodded.

"Figures…alright, thanks for the tip."

Skipper turned around and made his way to the otter habitat. This was very curious, indeed. However, Mort was even more curious if this was his chance to bring his precious King Julien back to where he belonged. Mort's brows furrowed and felt this was the right time to take action. This battle was only beginning.


	12. Chapter 12

The sun wasn't quite up to its highest point in the sky, meaning it wasn't afternoon just yet. Very strange too since by now Marlene would be up and active for the day. Today though, she lied on top of her habitat, not quite sleeping but she was not quite awake either.

She sighed as she stretched her limbs and arms out on the rock and let the sum warm her fur. But she didn't quite feel so warm today. It was a slightly cloudy day, but enough to call it a gloomy day. But either way it sure felt like one to Marlene… and she couldn't understand why.

As she though this over, she heard a sudden splash coming from her pool. Her ear twitched at the sound and she turned over to her pool's direction to see what caused the splash. Then she watched Julien climbing out of there completely soaked. He was drying his crown, already desperate to get it dry as he shook it furiously. The water just might damage his leafy crown!

"Julien?" asked Marlene.

The lemur looked up at her, "Oh, why hello Marlene. I did not see you up there!"

"What are you doing there?"

"Well… can't I come over for a visit anymore? Do you now want me around anymore, Marlene?"

"No, I mean, what are you doing there in my pool. I didn't know you could swim."

"Oh… why yes or course! I'm a natural, aren't I not?"

Marlene smiled, a weak one but it was still a smile. She lazily climbed down the rock and reached to the bottom where Julien stood. He put his crown back on; confident it would be just fine, even if a couple of leaves hung over loosely.

"So, what's up?" she asked.

Suddenly she noticed Julien approaching her with open arms… and puckering his lips! She was rather shocked.

"Whoa, whoa," she stopped him before he could reach her. "What the _heck_ do you think you're doing?"

Julien blinked as Marlene pressed her paws against his chest to keep him away.

"Er… I… nothing?" he stammered. He pulled away, a bit confused. "I thought we could… y'know, since we're…"

Marlene looked puzzled, but then after a while her expression changed as if she remembered an extraordinary thought she would never have imagined.

"Oh that's right," she said. "We're dating now."

"So we are…" smiled Julien flirtatiously at the same time a bit uncertain.

"Yeah… well, I just don't feel ready to get to the kissing part… yet… I, well…"

She looked up at Julien and she was surprised to see his puppy-dog eyes staring right back at her! She blinked; she didn't want to hurt his feelings! What the heck was he trying to imply?! She thought quickly.

"I… uh… am feeling… hungry! Yup!" she nodded frantically. "I haven't had much of a breakfast… it's uh… inside, so I should probably be getting back."

"Oh great!" nodded Julien. "I shall join you too."

"Sure!" smiled Marlene.

* * *

It wasn't long before the two had their fill of fish (well, that's not all true since Marlene didn't actually have much of an appetite and Julien continued to stash his away in the trash bin without Marlene noticing). It was then Julien realized she wasn't in her cheery self. She looked thoughtful and was very quiet as they sat on the floor in the middle of the room with a big plate of sardines. Julien wondered if how he should comfort her. This was his opportunity to prove he could make an ideal mate for her. So he smiled warmly (and half nervously).

"Marlene?" he called.

Marlene blinked before he turned to him.

"Yup," she answered.

"Eh? You alright there, honeybunch?"

_Honeybunch_? Marlene thought. "Yeah… I guess I'm still sleeping right now."

"Are you sure that's all you're worried about?" asked Julien with an arched brow.

"Of course."

Julien scooted closer to Marlene putting his arm around her.

"Because you know that you can tell me anything, even those nasty feelings. Remember that a good doctor knows when a sickness is near."

Marlene smiled, "Right, you said that before."

"Exactly… so…"

Julien pressed Marlene her closer to him, making her relax a little and sigh.

"Okay… I guess I'm just a bummed about last night."

"With that very rude, really testy, non-royal, always-being-a-loser-and-I'll-be-betterest-than-him-at-everything penguin?"

"Uh… I guess that's the one."

"Pfft! Don't worry about _him_, Marlene. Besides you gave him what he deserves, and I _promise_ he'll never bother you again."

"Yeah I know, but… still. I mean, I just want us to be friends. I'm afraid things will never be the same again after that."

Julien looked at Marlene's face as she stared off into the floor. He didn't like the look on her face at all. Yes she did have a sorrowful look, but she had another emotion written on her face. As if she was sorry or sympathetic… or something more than being compassionate. And Julien didn't like it.

He needed to figure out a way to cheer her up fast, not just because he sincerely cares for her feelings but he feared that Maurice might be right after all. It could be she had feelings for him! He can't lose Julien can't afford to lose her now! And he was determined.

"Marlene, please," cooed Julien as he pulled Marlene's head to her chest. "Think nothing of it. You are with me now. The handsome, royal, best-bootie-shaking lemur in all the zoo. Who needs him?"

Marlene blinked and thought his gesture over. Boy was he quick to be affectionate to her. How sweet. _But why do I still feel uncomfortable?_ Thought Marlene.

"C'mon, Marlene, lighten up, my sweet queen," he cooed as he leaned close to her ever so tenderly. "I know you can be fun, I've seen you. And remember it's just you and I… so there's _many_ things we can do together…"

Marlene's temperature suddenly rose and her eyes widened.

"Oh, wow… Julien…" she stammered as she could feel herself blushing.

He had her attention, she had no idea he would pull something like this off! This was nice, right? It would help her forget her troubles; he would guide her out of the sadness that was driving Marlene crazy. But did it still feel like her troubles were only beginning? Julien was now just a lips distance away. Chills sprang up Marlene's spine.

"You are looking better already," he whispered and leaned in.

Marlene slowly closed her eyes and waited… she still wasn't comfortable enough to actually lean in herself. In fact… she pulled away.

"I'm sorry…" she sighed. "W-Why don't we actually do something else together?" She got up from the floor. "Why don't we go for a walk, or a swim? Let's just… do something."

Julien frowned and Marlene was already regretting this suggestion. Until Julien smirked as he got up.

"Hmm… what else can we do?" he asked almost slyly.

Marlene blinked, just what was he up to? Julien tapped his chin until finally he pupils turned to Marlene without actually tilting his head. Marlene's brows rose. Heck her whole body tensed up! What did he have in his mind?

"OOF!" shrieked Marlene when Julien suddenly tackled her onto the bunk!

* * *

Skipper skidded across the cement, focusing on getting to his destination. He slid past his own habitat before he reached Marlene's. Without pausing, he leapt over the fence with a perfect 360 front flip, nailed the landing on the cement without splashing into Marlene's pool, and quickly pressed his back against Marlene's home by the entrance. Then he closed his eyes and drew a heavy sigh.

"Okay," he mumbled to himself. "Just quickly apologize to Marlene, and then take Ringtail out for some threatening- I mean stern words." He drew another breath. "Okay."

"Hi!" squeaked a tiny voice beside him.

Skipper's eyes snapped open and turned beside him.

"Sad Eyes!" he stammered.

Mort giggled as he smiled up at him.

"What are you doing here? Leave the stakeouts to the pros."

"I wanna_ help_."

"Not now… wait, why?"

"Because…" Mort replied timidly.

"No. Just go back to your habitat."

"But… but-"

"Gah, I don't have time for this! Just-"

Suddenly he heard yelps. It sounded like Marlene! Then he heard Julien's laughter. He could hear them laughing and panting and he could even hear different phrases over and over.

"You like that? You like that huh?" Julien cried passionately

"Wait! Julien!" Marlene screamed and then laughed.

Shock couldn't even cover the expression Skipper had on his face. He was absolutely _mortified_! Just what were they doing in there?!

Mort pricked his ears to the sounds Skipper was hearing. They could hear Marlene's moans, she was panting almost! They could hear her squeal delightedly. And they could even hear Julien's groans! Skipper could hear objects were crashing and he could hear the two were banging against the walls!

"Yes! Keep struggling!" he cried. "All the better!"

Marlene panted, "Julien! Julien!!!"

Mort looked up at Skipper and noticed that with every moan and squeal and every cry of Julien's name, Skipper's pupils shrank! He stood there immobile, without a doubt it was out of pure shock. Mort's brows furrowed.

"GET IN THERE!!!" he cried angrily in his high-pitched voice, his feet off the ground.

Skipper shook his head and without another word he dove inside.

Skipper's eyes were wide in horror and practically twitched! He gasped loudly as his jaw swung open! The image before him was something he'll never forget.


	13. Chapter 13

Skipper wasn't even thinking when he decided to barge in (or rather when Mort told him to barge in). He wasn't _entirely_ sure what he was going to feel or see. Even when he had an idea outside, in the moment when he was rushing all ideas had fled from his head and didn't know exactly what he'll find. But this… this was just… _disgusting_! He would never have imagined, not even in his wildest nightmares!

Julien had Marlene pinned on the ground as she squirmed uncontrollably between his knees. She was grinning, she was wild, she was covered in sweat… she was… laughing.

"Had enough?" shrieked Julien. "Huh?"

"Stop it! It…ha ha… it hurts now… stop! Ha ha!!!" panted Marlene. "I can't breathe!!!"

Julien kept tickling her belly as she laughed hysterically. It was funny to see her struggling and laughing so out of control, it even made him laugh! Finally he looked up and spotted Skipper standing there. He stopped almost immediately.

Marlene panted, desperate to catch her breath. After her breathing slowed, she fluttered her eyes open and looked above her to find Skipper and his horrified look on his face. She blinked and her wide grin had disappeared.

"What… what were you two _doing_?" asked Skipper astonishingly.

Marlene didn't reply, she just stared at him blankly.

"None of your beeswax, penguin!" snapped Julien. "Can't you see that I just cheered Marlene up from thinking about you so much? You have been causing too much damage already!"

Skipper growled. "Why I outta-"

"No! No more! I will not tolerate such behavior, now shoo!"

Julien turned Skipper around and began shoving him towards the exit. He dared to put his paws on Skipper and force him out?

"Oh, no!" Skipper growled as he turned around to face the lemur. "You can't force me outta here, you've got authorization to!"

"Eh, hello? See this crown on top of my head? Yeah, symbol of authority. Now move!"

"Wait just a dang minute!"

"Sorry, you are out of minutes."

Julien had shoved Skipper all the way out of the room until they were outside at the entrance. They had left Marlene lying on the floor all alone.

"Okay, penguin, you sir are getting on my last nerve," growled Julien as he put his paws on waist. "I warned you to back OFF of Marlene. Not _not_ backing off."

"And I warned _you_ that I'd be keeping my eyes on you two," replied Skipper. "I don't care about what Marlene says about you, I still can't trust you. And I can't keep a peace of mind knowing she's walking around in public, linking arms with the likes of you!"

"And I can't believe you're stubborn enough to come back! Even after what she did to you last night. (Wow, some knock-out huh? I can still see a bit of a mark there on your face.)"

"Forget it, Ringtail! I'm tired with the warnings, consider this a threat: pull off a stunt like in front of me and I'll personally make sure you get a one way ticket outta this zoo."

"Oh yeah? Well if _you_ pull like this to me again, I will make absolutely sure you get a one of a way to meet the sky spirits in person!"

"That's it, Ringtail! I've had it with you! No one threatens a commanding officer and gets away with it!"

"Well wouldn't that be a first?"

Skipper growled aggressively. "Now you're just asking for it!!!"

Skipper was just about to take him down right then and there, right in that moment, right on the second he decided to. He was just a split of a millisecond to murder the lemur until-

"SKIPPER!!!"

The next thing Skipper knew, Rico had stood between him and Julien, holding him back. Kowalski and Private also restrained Skipper from doing any harm.

"Skipper, this won't do you any good!" Kowalski warned.

"Please, Skipper, it's not worth it!" pleaded Private.

Rico grunted pleas as well, letting Skipper know he won't let him go until he calmed down.

Skipper had no choice but to stand down. He sighed heavily and lowered his face. The team felt his state change and they slowly released their grips on him. Julien had glared at him the whole time, partly afraid, but had done his best to hide it.

"Just do me a big favor, ringtail," began Skipper. Julien raised a brow in curiosity. "Just… don't let Marlene step outside the zoo…"

"Eh?" asked Julien.

Even the other penguins seemed bewildered.

"And try to keep her as far away from the sweets as possible… you how crazy she gets when she's near candy."

Then Skipper raised his head and pierced his threatening and determined leer at the lemur. Now Julien felt intimidated… and it showed as his left eye began to twitch and his bushy tail bristled.

"And then always tell her that she's right even when you know in your gut it's wrong… because then in the end she always is."

Kowalski then began to smile when he realized what Skipper was trying to say.

"Trust me, when you get even the benefit of the doubt, she'll always make you feel like you're the dumbest thing on earth for not thinking on your feet… or just jumping into conclusions."

Then Private and Rico smiled when they caught on to Skipper's speech as well. Julien was awe-stricken for the moment.

"So you better keep you're end of the bargain, ringtail… or you'll be hearing from me the second I find out you're screwing it up for the both of you."

With that Skipper turned around and made his way to exit the otter habitat. His friends followed right behind him. Julien blinked and stood there trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Whew, glad that is over," he sighed relieved. "Well, back to cheering up Marlene once more… again…"

He turned around entered the little shelter once more, eager to get back to his otter girlfriend.

"Marlene," he called. "I hope you are for a round two! Did I ever tell you that you have the most cutest laugh I ever heard?"

Julien chuckled to himself as he crept inside and looked around. But as he did, he couldn't find her.

"Um, Marlene? Oh Marlene!" He looked around, spinning around in place practically, but still no sign of her. "Marlene?"

Then it struck him, he was all alone.

Well not exactly.

Mort was there too, staring at him from the entrance. What now?


	14. Chapter 14

The sun wasn't at its highest point in the sky anymore, it was late afternoon anyway. And strangely some gray clouds had loomed over the New York area, now dimming the shining light a bit. At the bell tower at the zoo entrance, Marlene sat there resting her head on her paws and her elbows on her knees. She couldn't believe she had gotten herself in this deep. Man… she never even saw it coming. Marlene had never felt so terrible about anything at all. How could this have happened? She had always been very cautious even about these things. Or maybe she wasn't cautious enough?

_Oh, what does it matter_? She thought. _It's happening and now I don't know what else to do. Now I'm losing my two best friends… and I truly care for both them but…_

She sighed and she hugged her knees as she buried her face between them. She replayed the scene that unfolded before about a short time ago. She had walked out the entrance of her home and found Skipper and Julien arguing with each other. She saw the signs already. She saw Skipper's flaring eyes and Julien's twitching tail, they were ready for a fight. Her eyes were wide in horror and she wanted so much to rush out and stop them. Luckily the other penguins had stepped in between the two before anything serious happened. She sighed relieved… and then came perhaps the most touching moment of her life. What Skipper told Julien, his speech was… beautiful. It wasn't one of those corny, lovey-dovey speeches, but it was still so sweet of Skipper to say. In a way, he had admitted how he really felt about her… in a tiny proportion, but it was something.

Marlene raised her chin on top of her knees and stared out at the surrounding, gleaming towers of the city.

"Oh, Skipper," Marlene sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you. It can't be this way… it just… can't." Then after a moment. "Then what'll I do with King Julien? Oh… Julien… Jeez, just what the heck have you gotten yourself into Marlene?"

She sighed heavily and blinked almost slowly and sadly. She really didn't this coming.

* * *

Skipper sat at the table with his hot mug of coffee. He sat there expressionless, almost bored-looking, but the team knew better. The others were having a bit of free time, trying to keep the atmosphere as calm and relaxing as possible. They wanted so much to help their leader; he just sat there all by himself.

"One of us ought to talk to 'im," whispered Private when all three were huddled and raised their flippers high, as to not let their conversation drift to Skipper.

"It's rather a sensitive string to pull at the moment, Private," replied Kowalski. "We don't want to cause more harm than he already feels."

"Yup," gurgled Rico.

"Besides, we hardly even know about these emotions and … feelings…"

"I think I know what's the problem," said Private. "But I don't know if it's really the truth. We have to know what's wrong with him."

"Hm, affirmative. But who knows if we'll be able to heal Skipper's anxieties to reveal his emotions, he's in a vulnerable state of mind right now, y'know?"

"I can hear you, ya know?" Skipper called as he rolled his eyes stirring half a sardine in his mug.

The other three penguins blinked and darted their eyes at each other in surprise before they finally waddled over to Skipper's side.

"Those shields don't really work," said Skipper blankly.

"Skipper," began Kowalski. "We're deeply concerned."

"There's nothing to be concerned about, Kowalski." Skipper continued to stir his drink without even turning towards his team.

"But Skipper," squeaked Private. "Maybe you'll feel better when you get some things off your chest. It's not healthy to bottle your emotions like that. At least, that's what my Gran Gran told me."

"There's no 'emotion' to un-bottle, Private." He quoted with his flippers. "Really, I'm fine."

"Then why doesn't it feel like it, Skipper?" Private asked.

Skipper didn't reply as he thought hard and stared down at his drink.

"Skipper you've always shown us to listen to our instincts," added Kowalski. "And right now they're telling us you're not okay. C'mon, you can tell us _guys_ right?"

"Yeah!" squawked Rico with a happy grin.

Skipper sighed heavily. "I appreciate the gesture, gentlemen. But what's the point if there's not much you can do for me at this point to make it better."

"Why ever not, sir?" asked Private.

"'Cause I think I went and did it this time, boys. I really did it this time."

The three penguins couldn't understand what he was trying to say. Skipper looked up at his team, stood up with his mug of coffee and sighed again.

"Marlene saw us. Julien and I. I can't forget the hopelessness and fear in her eyes. I would've hurt her."

The three penguins blinked, trying to understand what he meant. That was until they all realized at the same moment what he was talking about and nodded.

"You boys have no idea how much of a big favor you've already done. If you hadn't stopped me… I don't think Marlene would ever forgive me."

"Hey… anything for our skipper," smiled Kowalski cheerfully.

"We look out for you just as you do us," nodded Private.

"Uh, huh!" Rico grinned.

"I know," smiled Skipper.

"But that's not all that's been bugging you this whole time, is it Skipper?"

Skipper shook his head with a cheerful arched brow.

"Now what makes you say that nonsense?"

"It's, well, rather obvious," smiled Private.

Rico then whistled a little birdie tune making Skipper's pupils shrink.

"Uh… what's that supposed to mean?"

"C'mon, Skipper, there's nothing wrong to feel this way. It's all a natural part of the life cycle," Kowalski smiled rather slyly.

"What is?"

Rico whistled again, "Birds and bees…"

"What do hornets got to do with any of this?"

"Now do we really have to interrogate you, Skipper?" Kowalski pointed at him playfully.

"What? You're ridiculous!"

"Admit it, Skipper!"

"There's nothing to admit!"

"Just spill the beans!"

"What are you talking about?! Don't go against your own commanding officer!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Ah ha! So there _is_ something to hide!"

"Stand down Kowalski!"

"Oh for Pete's sake!!!" cried Private holding his head. "JUST TELL MARLENE YOU LOVE HER!!!"

All three penguins turned to Private, making him uncomfortable and timid. He released his grip on his head.

"Um… too soon?"

Skipper slapped his flipper on his forehead and slowly pressed it down his beak.

"I know sometimes I do get a little soft on her, and… there are times I act friendly around her, but she just isn't really my type and-"

"But you still love her," nodded Kowalski.

"Stop saying that! I do not! She's the exact opposite of me, trust me it wouldn't work. She's dating that ringtail and well… they… go… _together_…"

"Then why is it so hard for you to say it?" asked Private.

"No it's not… they're… both… mammals… and they… go…"

"But not even that can stop you from falling head-over-tail for the otter," stated Kowalski as if it were a fact. "Besides, you and Marlene are also aquatic creatures, there's that connection."

"Cut that out!!!" roared Skipper.

"Admit it," sang Private.

"I-"

"You know it's true," Kowalski said.

"Would you just-"

"Skipper."

"Just let me-"

"You know you want to say it."

"No."

"C'mon."

"No."

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, say it, say it, say it, say it, say it…"

"No. No. No. NO… NO… just…."

Rico whistled once more.

" OKAY!!!!"

Everyone shut up at once, all wearing satisfied faces.

"If that's what you wanna hear, FINE! I. Love-"

"PENGUINS!!!"

A familiar voice rang out. The penguins turned to the big iron door as Julien burst in, panting and out of breath. They stood in their fighting stances with Skipper at the front.

"What do ya want now, ringtail?" demanded Skipper. "Aren't you supposed to be with your new girlfriend?"

"I am!" panted Julien as he bent over trying to catch his breath. "Just… please… a moment."

Maurice ran beside him.

"Marlene's gone guys!" explained Maurice. "We've looked everywhere."

"Gone?" asked Skipper, slightly taken back.

"How could anyone simply disappear in such a small zoo?" Kowalski asked. "She has to be around here somewhere."

"But we've looked, honest!" Maurice nodded. "We _just_ don't see her."

"Well you just haven't looked hard enough!" growled Skipper as he approached Julien and grabbed him by the shoulders. "I warned you, didn't I ringtail? The first thing I _asked_ you to do for me and you went on ahead and did it anyway!"

"I didn't make her leave," Julien pleaded. "If I really knew where she'd be I would not be here asking you generous, saving penguins for help!" Skipper released his grip on him as Julien fell to his knees. "Please… I am BEGGING you, Skipper! I don't know where she is and all I ask is for help! If I do not have her I could no longer keep my crown- I mean, eh… my LOVE!"

"Huh?" Skipper frowned.

"Skipper!" called Private as he glanced through the periscope. "It looks like a storm is brewing in the sky!"

"This looks bad, Skipper," stated Kowalski. "Marlene has strangely disappeared off the face of the zoo. She could be seriously hurt in the storm if we don't find her soon."

"Well, men, this fits our bill," Skipper turned to his team. "How much till the big storm hits?"

Kowalski pulled out his abacus, "Approximately… three hours and fifteen minutes."

"Alright men, get ready for some serious search and rescue." Skipper headed towards the door. "Let's move, men! Go, go, go!!!"

All four penguins rapidly slid on their bellies to the exit, all determined to find their friend. They could care less about the lemurs in their HQ right now… especially Skipper.

"You know, I also noticed Mort hasn't been around lately," pointed Maurice.

"Enough with the disasters, Maurice!" chimed Julien angrily. "What are we to be doing in here when my beloved girlfriend is waiting for me somewhere out there in need of my companionship? Let us make haste with the penguins!"

"Right," nodded Maurice.

And together Julien and Maurice ran out the door. As they did, a piece of paper had flown out of Julien's leafy crown and floated gently on the floor.

"Woops," said Julien as he returned back to the exit and picked up the piece of paper. "I cannot be forgetting about my laws."

"Julien! They're leaving without us!" Maurice's cry echoed throughout the tunnel beyond the door.

With that Julien stashed the paper into his crown and ran after his aye-aye. The iron door slammed shut, and neither the penguins nor the lemurs would come back through it until they found the missing Marlene.


	15. Chapter 15

What seemed like harmless, gray clouds had now gathered together and turned into a threatening, dark storm. It wasn't long until it began to drizzle. It wasn't a heavy shower, but there was a lot of water pouring now. And sure enough, Marlene had not been on the ledge for long. When the water began to come down she had fled inside the giant bell. She wasn't ready to go back to her habitat knowing Julien or anyone would be there. Right now she felt she was better off alone right now. Just long enough until she could sort all her feelings out. However, she was a little surprised no one had ever bothered to look for her up here, but that was fine with her.

She could hear the raindrops pounding against the cold bronze. She leaned against it and shivered by the freezing touch. At least she was dry now. So what if she was a water creature? That didn't mean she was immune to catching a cold from a rainstorm! She sighed heavily and closed her eyes and thought about all the cards she had on the table. This was tricky to sort out, but she was determined to stay positive and hope that somehow… just somehow, it'll all work out fine. She rubbed her paws along her arms and shoulders trying to keep warm. The wind outside began to whistle and sent chills throughout Marlene's wet fur. She could even feel the cold water trickling along her hind legs. She opened her eyes and stared down at the water, peering into her own reflection.

"What do I do now?" she thought.

Suddenly she could hear scurrying outside. Suddenly she spotted a shadow moving from beneath the wall of the bell. _Well the solitude can only last for so long, I guess,_ thought Marlene.

"Hello?" squeaked a small voice. "Hello-o!!!"

Marlene was just about to reply, but figured that maybe it was best to keep quiet. She knew who was out there, but she didn't feel like seeing him yet. But in the end, she didn't need to call.

"There you are!"

Marlene looked down at Mort poking his head into the bell. Marlene forced a weak smile.

"Hey, Mort," she replied.

"Yay, I found you! Everyone is looking for you!" Mort pulled his whole body inside and shook his wet fur.

"Really? Who everyone?"

"Well, King Julien and Maurice are looking everywhere… and then I think they went to see the penguins. So _everyone_ is looking for you!"

"You don't say."

"_Yes_."

Marlene sighed, "I'd love to come out, but I don't really feel like talking to anybody right now. Can you let the guys know I'm here and I'll be going back home in a minute. But, please tell them I want to be alone."

"Okay!"

Mort turned around to leave, but he stood there for a second before he spoke.

"You know… if you really want to be alone for a while, maybe you should go somewhere else."

"Huh?" Marlene had never heard Mort make a suggestion like that.

Mort turned around as if timid with his paws up to his chest and fidgeting his fingers. His eyes twinkled innocently and his ears drooped a bit.

"I don't know if being under the bell is a good idea… that… that's all…"

"O-okay… I guess you're right. But it's kinda hard to find a bit of peace when you don't have that many places to go here in the zoo."

"What about outside?"

Marlene's eyes widened at the thought. "Out…outside where? As in… _out_ of zoo walls? Absolutely not! I… I'm not allowed, well… I can't be outside of zoo grounds."

"Why?"

"Because then I… get a little… excited."

"Is it fun outside?"

"What?"

"Is it fun? If you get excited, it must be _fun_."

Marlene's eyes darted around before looking down at Mort's big bug eyes. She can't remember if she's ever had a conversation this long with Mort ever.

"Not _that_ kinda fun. I get a little… well, wild."

"Were you big and muscley?"

"Uh… didn't King Julien tell you?"

Mort looked back at his toes and replied timidly, "Maybe…"

"Okay… so why ask if you already know?"

"… I don't know… maybe to remind you."

"Um… remind me what?"

Suddenly Mort climbed up Marlene's shoulders and pressed his face against Marlene's.

"What it was like to be big and strong. And never ever being bullied again by anyone! No one to push you around and boss you around and never to touch his feet! Er… AND NEVER BE TOLD WHAT TO DO!!!"

Mort hopped off Marlene and continued to look up at her with his serious face. It's usually hard to take Mort seriously; he looked like an angry Chihuahua! But this time, the words he said… it struck a painful chord on Marlene.

"Wouldn't it be easier if you were your own boss? And never disappoint anyone because everything would go your way? No one would want to hurt you ever again! All it takes, otter, is a small step outside, out the zoo. Out. Out. Out!"

Marlene blinked at the sight. Since when did Mort have this, this… weird side? It almost sounded scary. What was even scarier is the fact that she was even buying into everything he was talking about! Marlene looked down at her reflection and thought everything over. Mort looked up at her and could see her deep in thought, so deep that she was taking too long!

"So?" continued Mort as his shyness took over again as he hugged his bushy tail, taking care he won't pressure her either. "That's something to think about, yes?"

Then Marlene's brows furrowed, and just like that she slid beneath the bell and stepped out onto the rain. Mort poked his head out watched her leap off the ledge. He knew she would safely climb down to the bottom… and head to outside!

* * *

Together the misfit band of penguins and lemurs reached the middle of the zoo, pretty much ignoring the pouring rain and the harsh, icy wind. Even Julien's leafy crown flapped in the rainstorm.

"Marlene! Yoo-hoo! Buttercup! Honeybunch! Where have you gone my beautiful angel lollipop gumdrop?!" cried Julien at the top of his lungs.

Skipper growled angrily and turned around to the lemur, "Jeez! Enough with the sap talk, ringtail! No wonder she won't come out!"

"You're right… I shall try a different tactic… PRETTY PLEASE COME OUT, MY SWEET HONEYBUNCH WITH SUGAR CANDY KISSES I LOVE SO MUCH!!!"

Skipper's flippers shook furiously and he was just about ready to punch the living daylights out of him when Kowalski interfered.

"Skipper, the precipitation is increasing rapidly. We've only exactly two hours and forty minutes until the big storm hits," Kowalski reported worriedly.

"Gimme options where else we can look," ordered Skipper.

"Frankly Skipper, I'm down to only two locations where she could possibly be: either up on the bell tower or outside."

"You don't think she would?" asked Private.

"If I knew her any better, she'd be smarter than that," Skipper replied.

"Yes… I too think she would not be outside… because she is smarter than that," added Julien.

"Alright, to the entrance, pronto!" ordered Skipper and the penguins slid on their bellies with the lemurs scurrying behind them.

Soon they reached the entrance and had already climbed up building and scanned the entire area for Marlene. Kowalski used a little sonar gadget and Rico sniffed out along the ground. The other simply scanned around, waddling and scurrying around.

"There's no sign of her, Skipper," claimed Private sadly.

"Affirmative," agreed Kowalski.

"Uh, uh," Rico shook his head sadly.

"This can't be!" said Skipper. "She wouldn't have-"

"AH HA!!!" Julien's voice echoed loudly and triumphantly as he stuck his head inside the bell. "I HAVE FOUND YOU!!! Oh no… wait." Julien popped back out and pulled Mort by his bushy tail and hung him upside down. "Never mind, it's just Mort… ugh, of all the disappointments…"

"Yay! You found me, King Julien!" cheered Mort happily.

Julien rolled his eyes and continued to hold him up while Maurice approached him.

"Mort, have you been down there this whole time?" Maurice asked. "What are you doing there?"

"Uh… nothing?" squeaked Mort.

"Good, now shut up so we can find Marlene," Julien replied irritated and released his grip on Mort.

Mort bounced on his head, but didn't seem to mind the fall as he shook his head and smiled. Julien and Maurice began to walk away from him.

"Okay, I'll let you find her even thought I know she already left the zoo," smiled Mort.

Suddenly Julien and Maurice stopped and looked back at him.

"Huh?"Maurice replied.

"What was that last part again?" asked Julien.

"Oh… that I, uh, will let you find the otter…"

"After that," said Maurice.

"Um… that I was doing nothing?"

"Mort," Julien put his paws on his hips. "Is there something you'd like to share with us something that we do not know?"

"Um, no, nothing! There's nothing to tell I'd like to share because then you'd go look for Marlene outside the zoo… yes?"

"Mort!" shrieked Maurice. "You knew she left?"

At those words, the penguins grouped together and gathered around Mort.

"Um… no…" Mort replied timidly.

"Sad Eyes, I'd like you to cooperate with us," said Skipper sternly. "We'll get the info we need out of you… one way or another."

Skipper's piercing and threatening glare scared Mort. He hugged his tail for dear life as Skipper inched nearer!

"Uh… then in that case… yes, I knew she went outside."

"Mort!" scolded Julien. Little Mort even flinched at the sound of Julien's raised voice. "How daring of you!!!"

"This is much worse, Skipper," Kowalski shook his head. "Now we only have two hours and five minutes to find her before it's too late. She could be anywhere."

"No," Skipper shook his head as he looked up at the menacing clouds. "She couldn't have gone far. Sad Eyes, how long ago did she leave?"

Mort was very much intimidated by his stern voice and his sharp glare, but he was still hesitant to share anymore.

"I don't know…" Mort murmured.

"Mort!" snapped Julien. "When did she leave?!"

Mort couldn't say no to his angry King Julien, "A little while ago…"

"A little while ago, huh?" Kowalski thought aloud. "Perhaps there's still a chance for us to catch up to her. It's impossible for her to go beyond the park's perimeter in these weather conditions… even in her ability."

Skipper nodded, "Okay, let's get a move on!"

The penguins took off on their bellies, rushing to search for Marlene. However, Julien and Maurice stayed behind with little Mort.

"Hehe… hi…" squeaked Mort as he smiled nervously.

"Ugh, Maurice, scold this traitor while I go and find Marlene before those penguins do… and before the Big One hits," ordered Julien as he ran after the penguins. He didn't even bother to notice Mort bursting into tears.

"Mort, not traitor!" sobbed Mort as Maurice looked down at him. "Mort just wanted Julien to stay!"

"Mort," began Maurice. "A friend is in danger and all you can think about is making Julien stay?"

"KING Julien!" reminded Mort.

"_When_ King Julien finds Marlene. Can't you realize that?"

Mort didn't answer as he looked down at his paws.

"C'mon, now! You're just going to have set things right again, now don't you?"

"Yes…okay…"

"Okay?"

"Mm-hm…"

"Great, c'mon! We've gotta catch up with the others!"

Mort's ears twitched as he watched Maurice head towards the ledge, "So… I'm not in trouble?"

"When King Julien finds Marlene you will be!" scolded Maurice. "That's when he can think of some way to punish you like always. Now c'mon, we're wasting time!"

Mort sighed sadly, sniffled, and together the two raced down the building, unsuspecting of the great danger that awaits them on the other side. Thunder began to rumble in the dark skies and the rain began to pound against the ground and concrete. Kowalski's calculations were not off, the big storm was making its way fast. And perhaps the storm just might be the least of all their problems, especially for Skipper and Julien.

Especially for Marlene.


	16. Chapter 16

Standing in this kind of storm certainly threatened everyone in the New York area. The trees were rustling brutally and the heavy winds and rain fall prickled sharply that it managed to clear the busy city streets of people, possibly _every_ creature inhabiting in the city. All except the unusual bunch, skidding and scurrying on the wet and muddy grass of Central Park. Even under the harsh weather conditions, they continued to fight against it and search for Marlene. Eventually when they realized they were running out of time, Kowalski suggested they might be able to cover more ground if they all split up, but not alone. It was much too dangerous.

Maurice promised to keep a closer eye on Mort to make sure he couldn't cause any more trouble, Rico and Private said they could work together to search along the boundaries of the park, and Kowalski felt he should stay with Skipper and Julien to make sure their rivalry doesn't get in the way of the objective. They would search within the park along the pond. With time and Marlene's safety on the line, they all charged to the rescue.

Maurice and Mort searched around the Monument, just like King Julien had once told them where Marlene had kidnapped him when she was in her monstrous form. They scurried and looked the entire area; even Mort had climbed the top and looked around.

"See anything?" called Maurice from below.

"No!" replied Mort as he shielded his face from the piercing rain.

_ZAP_!!! The next thing Maurice knew, a white flash replaced Mort while he screamed, and then- _Bop_! Mort lay on the ground, his fur in a static bunch! Maurice rushed over to the poor fellow.

"You okay there?" asked Maurice.

"Y-y… I'm okay…" replied Mort weakly. Then he flinched from the static that still flowed through his small body.

"Some storm, huh?" Maurice thought aloud and looked up at the menacing storm. "It's getting worse. I hope Marlene's okay."

* * *

More thunder rumbled along the skies, with some white lighting flashing along with the sounds. Private shivered at the sounds, but Rico didn't seem bothered much by it. Rico pointed forward and smiled; reassuring Private they would be fine.

"You're right, Rico," nodded Private. "We have to keep moving. I just can't help but feel that this storm's just getting worse and worse."

"Uh, huh," agreed Rico.

They shouted Marlene's name, but they got no response. They waddled along the edge of the park where the grass and sidewalk met and the two penguins did their best to fight the harsh winds. However, there was hardly any light either. The search was becoming much more difficult than they expected. Rico thought quick and regurgitated a flashlight for them.

"Way to go, Rico!" smiled Private as he held the light. "Marlene!"

Private and Rico continued to scream her name and scanned the flashlight on their path. Suddenly a lightning streak flashed across the sky and Private and Rico both agreed that this was probably one of the most dangerous rescue missions they had yet… for now.

* * *

"Marlene! Marlene!" Julien screamed at the top of his lungs. "Where have you gone?! Marlene!!!"

Julien, Skipper, and Kowalski reached the pond, but they kept their distance of the actual water as they watched the waves flap wildly in the storm.

"I haven't seen such a dark and deadly sight since travelling across the Atlantic," commented Kowalski.

"Agreed," replied Skipper. "Marlene! This is ridiculous! You gotta come home!"

"Marlene!!! Yoo hoo!!!" Julien continued. "We cannot be staying out here! It is freezy out here!!!"

Suddenly a great gust of wind blew toward the group- _Swoosh_! Julien clawed at the ground trying not to let himself get caught in the heavy wind! Even Skipper and Kowalski flew backwards! Julien screamed and suddenly he realized his crown had flown off! Skipper sat himself up and suddenly his face was smashed by the incoming headpiece.

"Oof! What the-" Skipper growled as he caught it in his flipper.

When the wind settled a bit, Skipper noticed something was stuck in the crown. He pulled a piece of paper out and scanned its contents. It was wet and crumbled; the ink on it was hardly legible now, but the figures still looked rather suspicious to him.

"Kowalski," he called. "I need an analysis on this."

Kowalski sat up from the ground and took the paper and looked it over.

"Hey!" snarled Julien. "That is mine! You are not allowed to touch what doesn't belong to you!"

"Julien," began Kowalski as he and Skipper stood up at the same time. "What exactly is this kind of list?"

"Well, duh, my kind!" replied Julien as he walked over to try to reclaim it back.

"Okay… well clearly this is a list of some sort. And there appears to be slashes across several drawings as if they were a set of things or persons you do not wish to allow in your… kingdom?"

"Well yes of course, silly penguin. Anyone one with a brain in their head can see it is clearly the royal decree. See? This one states that there shall be no scary foosas to interrupt our parties. Then this one means that we shall always have a party going on at all times! (I love that one). Then this one says as long as I have a girlfriend, I can keep my crown. Then this one says that Mort shall not-"

"Wait, back up!" interrupted Skipper. "What was the last part you said about your crown?"

"What? Eh…" Suddenly Julien realized he had gotten himself onto thin ice. No one was supposed to know about this particular law. "Um… that Mort shall not… touch my feet… OR my crown."

Skipper stepped closer to him, "Are you saying that you've lost your crown only because you don't have a girlfriend?!"

"Eh… you're getting a little too close, hehe… don't you think?"

"So there _was_ foul play going on, wasn't there?!"

Skipper's eyes were flaring right about now, and Julien was very much intimidated by them.

"Skipper," called Kowalski. "Don't do anything you'll regret here."

"You _used_ Marlene!" growled Skipper angrily still stepping closer. Julien began to walk backward trying to keep his distance from him. "You tricked her! You lied to her! You deceived her good nature and now because of you, SHE"S IN DANGER OUT HERE!!!"

"What?! Because of ME?!" Julien shouted back.

"You drove her out here! It was you're sick, twisted sap talk that drove her away!"

Suddenly Julien stopped backing away.

"Excuse me, but I wasn't the one who was pestering her and hurting her feelings! I was actually showing affection and sweetness to her, AFTER YOU CRUSHED HER HEART!!!"

Skipper stopped and his furious expression softened for a moment there.

"She needed a shoulder to cry on, where were you then huh?! Oh yeah that's right, YOU WERE HER TORMENTOR!!!"

"THAT'S IT!!!"

The next thing Julien knew, the angry penguin had actually flown right towards him and tackled him down to the ground! Kowalski couldn't stop Skipper and rushed over to the battle. Skipper punched and growled, aiming his attacks in Julien's face! Julien kicked and clawed at Skipper also trying to aim at his face! They punched, kicked, pecked, bit, and just knocking the life out of one another! This was insane!

"Both of you!" yelled Kowalski. "This isn't the time!!!"

Julien bit down on Skipper's wing and Skipper pecked down onto Julien's head.

"Guys! Both of you! Just- STOP!"

The two tumbled and rolled, neither one caring about how drastic was the weather was becoming now. Thunder roared and already lightning was flashing across the sky. The fighters were beginning to cover themselves in mud and dirt, but they didn't care. Each just wanted to kill the other! Skipper threw three good punches across Julien's face and tackled down on the lemur. Julien then tossed Skipper down the ground and grabbed his head and shoved down into the mud. Finally Skipper elbowed Julien into his abdomen, knocking the breath out of him and followed it up with another punch. Julien punched him back and even kicked him down. It was a full on fight both wanted to win- and Kowalski helplessly watched!

"Oh boy… good golly, what now?" panicked Kowalski. Then after a moment of panicked thinking. "Look over there! It's Marlene! MARLENE!!!"

At that very second, the two boys stopped fighting and looked over to where Kowalski was pointing. He pointed to their right and there stood a dark figure in the distance, alone in the rain.

"Oh wait… that is Marlene," gasped Kowalski.

Suddenly Skipper and Julien raced towards her. They ran as if someone was chasing them and they were running for dear life!

"MARLENE!!!" Skipper and Julien cried.

They inched closer to her, both wanting to keep Marlene in his arms. Suddenly Julien stuck his leg in front of Skipper and tripped him. "Ugh!" gasped Skipper when he hit the ground.

"Yes! Marlene!" cried Julien. "Don't worry! You're okay now, my queen! King Julien's got you!!!"

Then a lightning flashed, brightening everything at that moment. Suddenly Julien stopped his running, but ended up sliding the rest of the way! He rested in Marlene's arms and looked up at her unbelievably.

"Oh yes, I forgot about that part," whimpered Julien.

Marlene was now in her primal form, with her large fangs and muscled strength. Her hunched shoulders heaved up and down as she drew heavy breaths. Kowalski rushed over to Skipper and helped him get up and both their eyes widened at Marlene's wild form. Julien staggered back from Marlene's grip.

"Eh, Marlene… I demand that you come back home!" said Julien.

Wild Marlene shook her head slowly and grunted.

"What? Why not? I cannot let you stay out here… especially since you get gross and wild out here."

Wild Marlene growled at the remark.

"Skipper it appears she doesn't wish to return home," Kowalski stated.

"Marlene, somewhere deep down inside, I know you know you don't want to be out here," Skipper told her. "It doesn't have to be this way, let's just go back."

She growled and got on fours and leapt towards Julien! He screamed in terror and ducked for cover. But she simply leapt over him and charged toward Skipper and Kowalski. They separated to allow Wild Marlene by as she ran away.

"Marlene!" cried Skipper. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Skipper slid after her on his belly and Kowalski had to follow him. They left Julien behind for a while and he pushed himself off the ground. Suddenly a new feeling in his gut hit him. Things were suddenly becoming much more complicated than he would like for his taste.


	17. Chapter 17

She didn't know where she was going. All she wanted was to just get away from making her choice. Thunder hovered over the skies and the wind and rain was just getting worse. Wild Marlene didn't care though; it wasn't as painful as her sad and dramatic position right now. But with all her good intentions, she never meant for things go this far. This was the last thing she wanted, really it was.

"Marlene!"

It was Skipper calling her alright, but she didn't want to see him. She just wanted to run. She was still angry at him.

_Please_, she thought in her head. _Don't follow me_.

Suddenly she stopped and roared behind her. Skipper and Kowalski got on their feet and kept their distance. She snarled, snorted, and then continued on. Skipper couldn't understand why she wouldn't let him help her.

"Skipper," Kowalski began. "We're running out of time. We've only got forty-five minutes before the eye of the storm hits us. It isn't safe for us to be out here anymore."

"We can't leave her behind, this is a rescue mission for a friend," Skipper replied. "We just have to force her back like last time."

"She looks much more determined this time… it won't be as easy like last time."

"Then we'll… just have to change tactics."

Right on cue Julien caught up with the penguins.

"Wait…just wait up!" he panted. "How can you be so fast in this weather?"

"Ringtail," Skipper began. "We need you to be bait."

"Huh? Say what now?"

"On our previous encounter," explained Kowalski. "She had become infatuated with you. We need you to lure her back."

"Uh… _while_ she's all growly?" hesitated Julien.

"That's the idea, ringtail," Skipper rolled his eyes. "Let's roll."

"Wait!" shrieked Julien, halting the others from proceeding. "I… I don't think I can do it."

"What?" Skipper asked.

"Please… I'm still traumatized from last time. I don't think I can face her like that again. What I get killed this time?"

Skipper grabbed Julien's face in his flippers. "Listen you; I won't let Marlene get hurt because of you. If you've helped Marlene this far, then you can keep going right now. She… needs you right now… so you better get your act together or I'll KILL YOU!!!"

Julien gulped, "Alright, Skipper… only because I care about Marlene."

"Don't!" snapped Skipper. "Say that… we all know that's not true!"

He released his grip and slid after Marlene until Kowalski stepped in his way.

"Skipper, after everything I've seen, I believe my time here is done," he said.

"What?" asked Skipper.

"Skipper, we have only so much time, it's not safe for us to be out here anymore. I'm going to gather everyone up and let them know you've found her and is returning soon. Our radios aren't functioning well right now and I've instructed them all to head back to the zoo on the last half-hour."

"Good thinking, Kowalski. Thanks for lending me a flipper this whole time."

"I had to, didn't I? Just good luck to both of you."

"Affirmative."

Kowalski left him and slid back to the zoo, hoping everyone was safe and returning back.

"C'mon, ringtail," ordered Skipper. "Let's keep going."

Together they moved forward.

* * *

Wild Marlene clung onto a tall tree, concealed in the shadows and hoping no one would find her. She hoped the storm would drive them all back. She would be fine right? She was strong now. Mort was right. She had forgotten how good this strength felt and she was certain that she could build her independence now and never be able to upset anyone for her weakness and kindness. She thought over and over where it all went wrong in the first place. She was always careful about this.

"Marlene!" she heard a voice cry. "Marlene!"

She looked below and spotted Julien walking around the area.

"M-Marlene! P-p-please come out now! You don't want to hurt your delicate self out here, do you?"

_Delicate_? Wild Marlene thought as she crouched onto the branch.

"C'mon, I know you are sweet and innocent to stay out here. I know that this hideous new look of yours isn't the real you!"

_Sweet and innocent huh_? Thought Marlene. _Is that all I am to you_?

"I miss the sweet and cuddly you! The fun and beautiful otter I loved with all my heart! Stop this nonsense right now and you can be my queen forever! Once we go back home!"

He was saying all the compliments she knew she was already… but not the right words she _wanted_ to hear. Was being sweet and kind all King Julien thought about her? Was that all she'll ever be? She felt even worse about herself. Now was she becoming the opposite of all those things now?!

"Look! I'm right here! My handsome, royal self can be all yours if… if… you can just come out! Please! Look at me! I know you cannot be resisting me!"

Suddenly Marlene dug her claws into the bark. This was getting out of hand.

"Marlene! Please bring your beautiful self out! So we can… make a handsome royal pair! When we get home, okay?"

Julien was determined to get her to come out. Skipper's words had hit hard and it gave him the confidence to coax her out. And it must be working because suddenly behind him Wild Marlene hopped down from the tree.

"Ah, there you are!" cried Julien sweetly. "Come, let us go!"

Wild Marlene approached him and spread her arms wide open. Julien was certain she was going to hug him… but he wasn't sure if wanted to right now.

"O…okay… just one hug, right? Yes, I guess it is… okay."

He smiled nervously and opened his arms too. Skipper had hid in bushes and watched as Wild Marlene took Julien in his arms. It stung him. Perhaps, they were meant to be together after all. It was clear she felt more for Julien than she did for him. This was all according to plan after all. But even when he was admitting… defeat… nothing had prepared him for what would happen next.

Julien's eyes widened with absolute horror as Wild Marlene pressed her big, wet lips against his own! Skipper's jaw dropped! What?! She pressed Julien's head closer toward her to get a good, long kiss. Lightning flashed as she gripped Julien's shoulders tightly in her overgrown paws. He squirmed and muffled silent screams, he wasn't ready for this! Then she pulled away and looked into Julien's eyes. He was mortified, Skipper was horrified, there were no words to describe the awkwardness!

"Um… that was…" but Julien couldn't finish his sentence. It might have been uncalled for… but he just wasn't ready yet.

Skipper stepped through the bushes and approached them.

"Alright… mission accomplished," he stated blankly with a slight bit of agony in his tone. "Let's just get outta get here."

Suddenly Marlene turned to Skipper and blinked. He was a little intimidated, but then feared for his life when she approached him. He stepped back a little and his blank expression suddenly turned into a fearful one. Her shoulders heaved as she stepped closer. Julien watched uncertainly wondering what she would do. Suddenly a terrible thought entered Skipper's mind.

"Um… wait, Marlene," stammered Skipper. "I didn't mean to step in… you're not going to… to me, are ya?"

She grinned and her sharp fangs flashed.

"Wait, why do you dames always have mixed emotions?" Skipper shrieked. "Think about what you're doing… don't!"

He had backed against a tree and shut his eyes tight. Whatever happened, it was going to be pure horror for him. Frankly, he wondered if the kiss would be better than being strangled. Or vice versa?


	18. Chapter 18

Skipper wasn't sure if he was would ever be ready for whatever would happen next. But instinct told him to be ready to pucker up. As he shut his eyes tightly, his entire body tensed up and puckered his beak slightly. He could hear the wind roaring and lightning flashing. This was it, this was it! He could feel her warm breath right on his face. There was no doubt this was it.

"Psst!"

Skipper opened one eye lid and was surprised to see Marlene in her normal form! She was smiling warmly back at him. He blinked in confusion, his beak still puckered. Then she poked Skipper's beak with her forefinger.

"Boop," she chuckled. "Eat your heart out, Skipper."

Then she was knocked out cold. She simply fell over and was unconscious for the moment. Skipper looked down at her; he couldn't compute what the heck just happened! What did it all mean? And why?

"Skipper," Julien called as he stepped forward. "I think it is safe to go home with her now."

Skipper looked up at him still very much confused. Did everything that just happened, happened? Then Julien's brows lowered and frowned at Skipper's expression.

"Are your lips frozen? Stop looking at me with that!"

Skipper then realized he was still puckering his beak, and then he shook his head.

"Can you please update me what just happened right now?" he asked.

"I do not even know myself; just because she is my girlfriend doesn't mean I know everything about her."

They looked down at her and wondered what they should do next. They both wondered what this meant. They couldn't imagine a more embarrassing or awkward moment than this in their entire lives. One more bolt of lightning flashed.

"Eh… I don't usually do the labor," shrugged Julien. "Why don't you be my guest and pick her up for me?"

"Uh, sure," nodded Skipper blankly, obviously still shaken.

* * *

The remaining group had gathered at the entrance of the zoo and waited anxiously for the Skipper and Julien to come back home. The big storm was hovering over them. Lightning continued to flash and the wind was tearing throughout the area now. They all had worried looks on their faces, wondering what was taking them so long. Finally, in the distance they could see the familiar figures of a lemur and penguin carrying an otter in his arms. They all cheered delightedly to see they were all okay.

Kowalski was the first to realize Marlene wasn't in her wild form anymore and was unconscious.

"What happened?" he asked.

"That's where you come in," replied Skipper. "Look out for her, and then _please_ let me know what happened and if she'll be fine."

"I'm sure she will be, Skipper," said Kowalski as he took her in his flippers.

"But why is she unconscious?" asked Maurice. "Was there something going on?"

Skipper and Julien drooped and flushed with embarrassment. They hardly knew if there was anything to be embarrassed of at all!

"Uh… that's… classified," was all Skipper said.

* * *

Everyone had returned back to their habitats, except for Marlene since she needed Kowalski's medical attention. Private invited King Julien to come over and stay with Marlene, but Julien reluctantly had to pass. For the rest of the day, Julien and Skipper were silent. And their friends felt it was better to leave them for a while.

They thought a lot about their feelings for Marlene. They both knew they were rivaling for her affection, but they never knew in the end they would end deciding for themselves as well. This was a terrible example that even beggars can be choosers too. Skipper lied on his bunk staring up at the ceiling while Julien sat on his throne under an umbrella watching the storm pass. As Mort and Maurice looked on, Mort couldn't help but feel terrible for all of this. The storm went on for the rest of the night. After what seemed forty days and forty nights, the lightning had finally died down.

The morning brought a light drizzle before finally making way for the sun to shine. The morning birds were out again and outside the zoo cars could be heard zooming by and honking their horns.

Marlene's eyes fluttered open and tried to figure out where she was. It was all a blur to her; everything looked so out of focus. Suddenly she saw a figure beside her. The figure looked so familiar to her. She blinked a few times, wondering exactly who this person was.

"Skipper?" she whispered.

The figure turned around.

"It's you, huh?" she smiled and reached her paw out.

"Why of course it is me," replied a high pitched tone.

Suddenly the blurs disappeared. She regained focus and realized it was King Julien sitting beside her. She frowned for a moment, but then she regained her smile.

"Hey," she said. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You, that's what!" cried Julien. "You left the zoo and went all crazy and wild!"

"I did?"

Julien nodded his head. Marlene looked down at her pillow without turning her head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Don't be. The blame is all mine."

Marlene turned her attention back at him. "What?"

"Well…" Julien sighed and scratched his head. "Marlene there is no easy way of saying this."

Marlene cocked a brow, wondering what he was going to say.

"But eh… under circumstances… well… let's see… uh, well do you see what I am getting at?"

Marlene shook her head. "You're hardly saying anything."

Julien had gone over this with his subjects earlier before he came to Marlene. Maurice had found Julien's decree torn and caked in mud and water… it was hardly a piece of paper anymore. It now meant that the decree wasn't valid anymore. Julien could keep his crown without needing a girlfriend to be at his side. He could have Marlene out of free will now.

"Marlene… I… I love you… and all, but…"

"Wait… you love me?"

"Yes, well, I did… no wait, I do! But I… I don't think I'm ready yet… so…"

Marlene looked up at the ceiling and thought this over. Then after a while she looked back at him.

"I scared you again, didn't I?" she asked softly.

"Oh, terrified! Not that it's bad and all."

"It is."

"Well… yeah."

Then Marlene understood exactly what he meant. "So… it's over?"

Julien sighed heavily and nodded his head. "I'm sorry."

Marlene smiled and looked around. She realized she was back home again. Everything looked tidy and in place, just as she left it the day before. She sighed and thought everything over before she finally looked back at Julien and smiled.

"Thank you though," she finally said.

"Eh?"

"You saved me, didn't you?"

"I- I think so. I mean… do you remember what happened?"

"Not much. Just that I remember I grabbed you and we-"

"PLEASE!!!" shrieked Julien as he held his head remembering the terror. "Don't EVER speak of _that_ again!"

Marlene laughed, "Woops, okay I won't."

"Why did you do that to me anyway?" Julien asked curiously.

Marlene shrugged and sat herself up. "Well you were my boyfriend. And maybe the other me missed you… I think."

Julien shuttered at the thought of last night.

"Then I remember, Skipper…" then her eyes widened and she shot toward Julien. "Skipper! Where is he?"

"He's back with his team," assured Julien, surprised. "Relax."

Marlene fidgeted with her fingers nervously. "Well… what did he think?"

Julien shrugged. "Think? Think what?"

"You know…"

Julien thought for while. "Oh, _that_! Well why don't you ask him?"

Marlene sighed heavily. "It's just… I don't think he…"

Then she drooped and sighed again. She knew she really spooked both of them. It was a bad comeback for all the things Skipper made her feel. Now all she feels is guilt. It was by the look on Marlene's face that Julien realized the full meaning of the situation, why she kissed him, and what she was feeling. After all he was good at reading these things.

"Paging Dr. King Julien!" teased Julien. Marlene turned her eyes up at him. "Looks like we've got the case of the grumps again. Oh, really is that so? Yes, she is expecting you right now. Oh, okay I'll be right there just gimme a minute. Hurry it up, she is waiting! Don't rush me! Don't be slow! I cannot be dealing with you anymore. Well fine I quit. Good, who needs you? Stupid nurse… uh anyway."

Marlene smiled at Julien's joke and even chuckled.

"Now, it appears that I will be diagnosing you with the case of the love sickness."

"What? Love sickness?" Suddenly she felt herself blushing as Julien nodded.

"You have all the symptoms. You are sighing, you are blushing, and you have the fear of what he thinks of you. You are insecure and unsure if there will ever be a 'you two' again. You know in your heart that you are in love but you have never felt so uncertain that he will feel the same way about you."

Marlene looked at him wide-eyed. Maybe he did have a gift after all.

"Now all you want to do is get up! Go forth! Tell him how you feel! Spill your guts and chips be falling where they may. It is your love life on the line and there is no telling what will happen but now you are not afraid! You are strong! You are brave! And now all you want to do is tell him what will your whole world complete!"

"…You sure you wanna break up?" asked Marlene with a nervous smile.

"No… I'm not. My royal self breaking up with you may be the biggest mistake I will ever make in my life of royalty. But Marlene, I just want to make you happy. So the _real_ question here is… are _you_ sure?"

Marlene looked down and thought everything over. Did lemurs have a gift to make everything sense? When Julien saw her uncertainty, he sighed.

"Okay, here's something that might make up your mind," Julien slumped. Marlene looked back at him. "I didn't want to tell you this… but I think it is important that you know."

Marlene listened intently. Then afterwards, she wished she never heard what Julien told her. Yet somehow… she was glad he did.

* * *

Skipper was tired of moping around within HQ; he didn't like to worry his comrades like that and decided to step out. Private tried to stop hi and offered if there was anything he or the others can do. Skipper smiled and appreciated Private's concern.

"You boys had done a lot for me already," he smiled. "Just take a break for me, I'll be fine."

He climbed up the ladder and stepped outside. He needed the fresh air. The zoo was soaked wet from the storm, other than that there were hardly any damages. Everyone seemed okay. He was even relieved to know that Marlene had recovered enough that Kowalski allowed Skipper to carry her home. He remembered how peaceful Marlene looked as he set her down on her bed in her home. It pained him to realize that despite everything, he knew he didn't stand a chance with her. She kissed that lemur… he lost.

He waddled toward the entrance of the zoo. Sitting up there seemed like a good spot to have some alone time. _Why couldn't Marlene just stay there_, he wondered. _She didn't have to leave like that… and I wouldn't have had to see that._

Soon he was up on the building and sighed as he took in the humid air. It was a nice morning and he admired the great fluffy clouds in all sorts of shades of gray and white. They looked so huge and foamy, and he inhaled in the chilly air. He sighed heavily but then noticed his sigh echoed. He blinked and looked around a bit until he spotted across from him on the ledge his familiar friend.

Marlene turned around and spotted Skipper staring right back at her. Both their expressions looked solemn, even though deep down both of them knew they were glad and relieved to see the other was okay. Their sights were locked on each other for a while until finally Marlene got up from the ledge and stood there. She smiled with a sort of softness on her face. Then Skipper gladly smiled back.

"So… did you spend some time with King Julien?" asked Skipper.

"Yeah… and he even invited me to see his re-crowning ceremony," Marlene replied.

"Oh. So you know about that huh?"

"Yeah, actually."

"Well… tough break."

"Heh, I've heard worse," she shrugged. "Still… I think he really did care about me after all."

"Right… well that's good to hear. That means you two can be together for a long time."

Marlene chuckled softly and scratched her ear and looked down at her feet. "Actually, we-"

"I mean, if wasn't for that kiss, you'd still be a hideous monster rampaging Central Park."

Marlene cleared her throat. "Um, Skipper-"

"Not that it's a bad thing, mind you. I'm just saying that ring- er- King Julien stayed by your side this whole… like what a _real_ friend would do."

"That the thing!" Marlene snapped. "We're _just_ friends."

Skipper frowned. "Say what now?"

"Yeah… we broke up."

"Oh… sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No that's fine… actually, he seemed okay with it."

"Oh…"

This was pretty awkward. Skipper had actually felt that Julien would be her boyfriend. What now? He certainly hadn't anticipated this. Then Skipper cleared his throat.

"So… you're out here on your own?"

Marlene nodded and looked up at him. It was then Skipper noticed how the sun pierced through the silver clouds and formed into sun rays. These rays fell over Marlene as if it was a spotlight- and she was the center of attention. Skipper smiled warmly, it was just… the most heart-melting sight he's ever seen. And Marlene noticed his change of expression.

"What?" she asked.

Skipper shook his head softly. "Nah… I'm just proud."

Marlene cocked her head to side. "Proud? Of what?"

"Well… you've grown just a little taller, Marlene. And I almost hate to say this but… I was wrong about you."

Marlene blinked, was she hearing the words she wanted to hear from Skipper?

"You… you're a much tougher cookie than I'm giving you credit for. And that's a mistake I intend to never make again."

Marlene blinked once more and then smiled. "R-really?"

"Of course. You… you're tough, you're confident… and you managed to make some gutsy and reckless choices. You're quite the unpredictable one there Marlene."

Her expression was priceless to Skipper. Her eyes were wide and sparkled in happiness. She had no idea how incredibly adorable she looked right now.

"So… you don't think I'm a damsel in distress… or a monster?" she asked hopefully.

"Well I did say I could hardly call you a damsel in distress, but you're certainly no monster. Not to me." Marlene continued to listen. "I know how I've treated you this whole time can't be forgiven so easily… but, Marlene. Please believe me when I say I want to make it up to you."

Marlene's lips drew into a wide grin. "You've hurt me for so long… how do you plan to do that?"

Skipper smiled and slowly took s few inches forward. Marlene suddenly saw the different shades of colors in the sky behind her reflect in Skipper's eyes. Suddenly it seemed as if a spotlight had shown over Skipper's smooth and shiny feathers. The sun's soft rays bounced off his feathers and Marlene simply couldn't take her eyes off him. They both couldn't. There were hardly any words that could express the relief they felt. The gladness, the happiness… the care. A gentle breeze whistled pass by them and small song birds continued to chatter. Eventually Skipper and Marlene moved towards each other remarkably at the same time. And yet remarkable the "spotlights" followed them as well.

"I'll find a way," he replied warmly as he was only a few inches away. "That's my mission from now on. I promise."

Then they embraced. The lights merged into one, just as they had. They both held each other tightly, not so soon ever letting the other go. The chilly morning suddenly turned at that instant into a warm afternoon for them. They snuggled together and drew deep breaths, drinking in the romantic moment. Everything that happened before seemed to have faded away. They didn't even notice the giant, brilliant rainbow that now appeared across the sky. All they knew right now was that they were happy being together like this. And so ends the love story about an Elite Commando and the Cute and Naïve one.

* * *

"Well at least you got to keep your crown," shrugged Maurice as King Julien looked out at the happy couple at the bell tower. King Julien had returned back to the lemur habitat after he cleared things out with Marlene.

"Well I had to win something out of this," replied King Julien with a sigh. "So… I win."

"Win?"

"My fight between me and the penguin. I got the kiss; I kept my crown, so therefore I win!"

King Julien hopped up on the throne happily.

"My greatest love, anyway, is the greatest love of my life that the world has ever known! Me."

Maurice rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Well, I'm glad you're better now, your majesty."

"Yay!" squeaked Mort happily.

"Yes, well now, all this cheeriness is making me thirsty," said Julien. "Maurice, make me a smoothie."

"Right away!" nodded Maurice and hurried to the blender.

He had already pulled out the blender and ingredients and pushed the start button. But it wouldn't start.

"Maurice," called King Julien. "I do not hear my fruit being smoothed into a smoothie!"

"Uh, something must be wrong with the power."

"Ugh, sometimes it can be such hard work being king… Mort!"

Mort's ears twitched and leapt into the air. "Go fix the problem down the hole."

"The hole?" asked Mort innocently.

"The hole, Mort! Must I do everything myself?"

Then King Julien leapt off the platform and dove into an open, cement area where he opened a barred man hole. He pointed below it.

"Here, Mort! Get in here!" ordered King Julien.

"Okay!" Mort cried in his cheery tone.

With that he dove right in. _ZAP_!!! Mort suddenly began screaming from all the electricity from the wired hole. King Julien shook his head both ways.

"Ugh, forget it," he sighed. "Maurice! I am bored with the smoothie idea. On second thought, make me a fruit salad."

King Julien then walked away, ignoring the fact that he left Mort electrocuting in the hole! Little mort screamed, the poor little guy, until finally he hopped out of the hole and flopped on the cement. He was burnt to a crisp! He coughed a small cloud of smoke.

"Yay," he cheered weakly.


	19. Final Thoughts

Whew!!! This is probably _the_ longest chapter and longest story I've ever written. I was really anxious to get this story finished as soon as possible in time for Valentine's Day. And because I've got a list of big projects coming up I'd like to get started on. So let's wrap this story up.

Okay, so truth be told, halfway in the story I was already losing inspiration for my story. You know stuff pops up that make you change your mind differently every time. So it happens, even the occasional writer's block kicked in a couple times :P

But I pushed myself to get the job done and so I did it! FINALLY!!!

Now this story took some pretty different twists, so this might be the weirdest and longest story I've ever written, and I'm actually surprised it turned out this way. Trust me guys, even I was the audience of my own story ^^'

The ending was unlike anything I ever thought of before. So IF there's any plot holes you might notice, I'm sorry, and I outta slap the crap outta me for doing that. I might rewrite and/or edit this story later on, but now I just don't have the time. So I'll agree even with the massive amount of chaps I wrote, it didn't reel in as many reviews as I hoped and I'll agree this isn't my strongest work. I hope however, it met decent expectations -_-

Most _**IMPORTANTLY**_, (see how it's bold, underlined, and italic), this must not, I repeat, MUST NOT spark any conflict between teams Skilene and Julene. Please for the love of God, don't turn this into another team Edward and team Jacob battlefield cliché!!!! PLEASE!!! PRETTY PLEASE W/ A CHERRY ON TOP!!! I never intended to spark such arguments, I only wanted to create a thrilling, dramatic love triangle story. It was an interesting topic to play around with and I hope I wrote a decent one as well.

But since this might have been a pretty dramatic decrease in popularity, I the next project I have in mind I hope will make it up to you guys. Thanx for being great sports overall, all your reviews and critique have been positive so far so I trust I won't spot any bashing on the comments here. And some of you "shippers" (you know which one) please don't kill me for writing this ending. Sorry, but it had been a Skilene story to begin with^^'

I'm sorry I let that team down, but hopefully I can make it up to you guys someday. Well, it's late now and as much as I'd like to write up a detailed author's note like I usually do, I've gotta get some sleep for the next project I'm planning up my sleeve. Questions, reviews, and critique are all welcomed. (Except for any nasty bashing. Arguments are okay I guess, but some hardcore bashing is another story and will not be tolerated.)

Thanx overall guys, you were awesome, and I promise I'll return to this story for some much thorough editing. See ya guys soon! Skilene forever!

-JV's Jack


End file.
